The Uncover of a New Family
by Isys Skeeter
Summary: Crossover. Harry killed Voldemort, married Ginny and had three kids… and then everything turned upside down. Harry fled with his four kids to New York, trying to find the peace that they couldn't have in England when SHIELD found them. And what is this about Voldemort being alive?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Crossover. Harry killed Voldemort, married Ginny and had three kids… and then everything turned upside down. Harry fled with his four kids to New York, trying to find the peace that they couldn't have in England when SHIELD found them. And what is this about Voldemort being alive?

**Spoilers: **HP (7 books), Iron Man (movie I and II), Captain America The First Avenger (movie), Thor (movie), The Avengers (movie). If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter:** HP/GWP, RW/HGW

**Warnings in this chapter: **AU fanfiction, Crossover, bashing

**Nr words in this chapter: **372

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Book_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Prologue**

2004

After the final battle of the II Wizard War - in which Voldemort called Harry Potter to the Forbidden Forest and Harry Potter went and killed the Dark Lord - everyone thought it was over, including Harry himself.

Harry did everything expected of him. He became an Auror, married Ginny and had a couple of children. He even killed the dark lord, like everyone wanted him to do. But then the problems started. The Death Eaters on the run attacked Andromeda Tonks, killing her, and Teddy Lupin had to go live with the Potters. And then after Ginny birthed their baby girl it came to the surface that she had been sleeping around. Harry divorced her and his two best friends turned against him. Harry took the kids to Gringotts to check them to find out who their father was and it was proven that he was the father. And then Ginny tried to take the kids, the whore. Luckily the purebloods took Harry's side and she lost everything. The same day that he won, he left the country, taking his kids with him.

Moving to the States he bought a coffee shop with a flat above. Being a single parent with a baby girl and three boys was no easy thing. Teddy was six, which was a relieve for Harry because it meant that there was one less child to worry about, as he could put the boy in the elementary school. But it was more difficult to find a nanny to take care of his children and pre-elementary school was full. And then the men in suit appeared. They knew what Harry was and wanted him to accompany them. Harry didn't want anything to do with magic but in the end he went with them – taking the children with him when the men said that they would find him a babysitter.

When he arrived at the men's headquarters he was taken to a prison of glass and Harry froze.

"Yes, he has that reaction on people. He's been asking for you since his body came back to life." The man who accompanied him, Agent Coulson his name was, said.

The man in the cell looked up and smirked.

–Hello Harry.–

(TBC)

* * *

Hi

I know: one more Harry goes to the Avengers fic, though I do promise that this time Harry won't be the master of death.

There will be some differences tough, in the books James, Albus and Lily will be born three years later than what I'm counting, but otherwise I wouldn't have a plot.

Next: Hulk, Fury, Pepper, Tony and Obadiah appear

~Isys


	2. Chapter I

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter: **AU fanfiction, Crossover, OC Voldemort

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,111

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter I**

–**Great Uncle–**

2008

"James, do your homework!"

"Yes daddy." The brown haired and eyed, 8 years old boy grumbled.

Harry looked up from the coffee he was making towards the table in the corner where James was doing his homework and where Teddy was reading a book to Albus and Lilu. James was paying more attention to the story than doing his own homework.

"Teddy can you help James?"

Teddy looked up from the book and turned to James, to help him. Harry finished making the coffee before he handed it to the man who sat by a table. Harry saw how Albus and Lilu picked paper and pencils and started drawing.

Harry smiled. After four years of being a single parent in a new country it had become pretty easy to watch over them. In the beginning there were times that Harry had to call Agent Coulson because he was having an emotional breakdown and couldn't watch over the children during those times. Normally Agent Coulson would send a car and the agent that would come would shut the coffee shop, bring Harry and the children to the headquarters and Harry was brought to the glass cell where Voldemort then had long talks with Harry. In the end Harry started to go once a week, when Voldemort threatened to escape to go to the coffee shop.

Teddy always stayed in the training room where the agents practiced - 16h a day. James sometimes stayed with Teddy, other times he went with Harry to Voldemort - Voldemort had once asked to see Harry's children and Harry had brought James, Voldemort had taken a liking to James and welcomed him every time he came. Harry didn't take him every week, but when James came, Harry knew that the talks would be about magic and how a pureblood should act. Voldemort knew how Harry lived his life around muggles and although he didn't approve of it, he used to say that at least the children should know about magic and how to act as the lord's heirs that they were. Albus always stayed with the informatics watching them work and most of time, working alongside them. Lilu just looked around; she couldn't stay in the same place for long unless you forced her to.

Harry had been stressing, Voldemort didn't know any schools in the States and Harry refused to send Teddy to Hogwarts. He only had one year before Teddy would have to start magic classes. Harry trusted Teddy; he just didn't trust Magical England.

"Hello Evans." Harry smiled at the red haired woman.

"Hello Miss Potts. Two coffees; one double black and one white?"

"Yes please." The woman said sitting on the stool by the counter. "And a black with sugar. Obadiah is also staying late today."

Harry hummed, making the coffee.

"Hi, Peppew." Harry looked to see Lilu by Pepper's side, looking up to the woman with her drawing in hand. Harry coughed and Lilu blushed and emended; "Hi, Miss Po''s." She turned her hazel eyes at Harry who nodded, Miss Potts chuckled and Lilu turned back to Miss Potts. "Dwid mistew S'awk fowget to do his homewowk? Daddy's a'ways chi'ing James two do his homewowk on twime."

"Mr. Stark forgets his homework a lot. That's why he needs me to remind him." The woman said smiling at the 4 years old girl.

"I mwade 'his fow you. " Lilu said giving her the drawing.

"Oh, thank you Lilu." Miss Potts picked the drawing and saw it. "It's gorgeous. Is this the coffee shop?"

"An' thwat's daddy bwy the coun'ew" Lilu said pointing. "Tweddy's helping wif the twables, James's doing his homewowk, Albus's playing wif the lawp'op an' playwing music and twhat's Pep… Miss Po''s."

"I love it. Can I keep it?"

Lilu nodded happily. Harry put the orders on the counter and Miss Potts smiled at him.

"Thank you. Are you closed tonight?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

Harry smiled, sadly.

"I'm sorry. Today it's uncle day. But I can prepare you something quick and you will only need to warm it a little in the microwave."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course." Harry looked up to the clock. "Let's say… half an hour?"

"I'll be here."

Harry nodded and turned towards Teddy who nodded, stood, approached and sat by the counter looking at the door. Noticing that Albus had come with Lilu and that he had a drawing in his hand too, Harry looked at Miss Potts and signalled to the shy boy with his head. Miss Potts turned to him smiling.

"Yes my dear?"

"Can you give this to Mr. Stark?" the boy whispered.

Miss Potts smiled picked the drawing and frowned.

"What is this?"

"A weapon that I saw at great uncle's house but I don't understand what it is… maybe To… Mr. Stark…"

Harry looked at the drawing and remembered seeing that weapon in the headquarters. How Albus had stumbled upon it he still had to find out.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark is a busy man. And I'll talk with Phil. I want to know how he let you find this."

Albus lowered his head, blushing.

"Don't worry Evans. I'll take this to Tony. Knowing the man by tomorrow noon he has already found out."

"That's what I fear." Harry said, making Miss Potts chuckle. "Albus help Miss Potts with the orders."

Miss Potts smiled and left with Albus and the coffees.

–UNF–

Tony looked up from his paperwork when the door opened. Seeing Pepper enter with a dark haired, green eyed six years old boy that bought two cups of cafe, he stood, smiling.

"Albus…"

"Coffee." The boy said showing the cups. He gave one to Obadiah. "Black with sugar."

"Thank you." The older man said without removing his eyes from the paperwork.

"And double black." The boy said giving Tony the last one.

"Thank you Albus."

The boy looked towards the papers. "What did you forget?"

Tony made a grim face. "Some paperwork concerning Stark Industries. It looks like I forgot to review the accounts and we have to finish it before tomorrow by lunch."

"The usual." Obadiah deadpanned, making Albus snicker and Tony pout.

"Look what Albus drew for you." Pepper changed subject.

Tony picked the drawing from Pepper and frowned.

"Your great uncle?" at the boys nod, Tony looked more closely. He put the drawing on a scanner and started to watch it in 3D. "Obie?"

The man looked up and towards the 3D weapon.

"Yes, that was Howard's." at the looks the three shot him, Obadiah rolled his eyes and approached looking it up. "It's a stunning weapon. Used to stun our enemies or animals." Picking it up he showed the inside where the needles were put. "Back then a weapon that could stun and catch as much enemies as possible was a miracle. A peace weapon they called it." Obadiah said, looking at Albus. "Your uncle must have been in the war."

"You can say that." The boy said, shyly.

Tony grinned and heard Pepper's phone ring. He turned towards the red haired woman and saw her answering.

"Yes… thank you Evans, you're a life saver… Yes I'll be there with Albus in a minute… don't worry he's not a bother. Knowing Tony he's thanking the boy presence because of the pause."

"Oi!" Tony shouted mock outraged.

Albus snickered and Pepper turned the phone off.

"I'm going to get dinner. Evans prepared us dinner sooner as today is the night off."

Tony nodded and shook Albus hand.

"Say hi for me to your great uncle. I would like to meet him, to see all these machines that he has."

Albus nodded, mumbling "No you don't…" and he left with Pepper. Obadiah groaned returning to the papers. Tony, smiled, following.

"The boy gives me ideas and you can't say that he isn't smart."

"And a waste of time."

"I do remember people saying the same about me, Obie." Tony said cheekily, making the older man groan.

–UNF–

Harry looked at Voldemort - who was sitting on Director Fury's office - frowning. Voldemort looked up and gestured towards the teacups with his hand.

"Want some? They may be American, but they still know how to prepare good tea." The dark lord said, pointing towards the seat across of him.

Harry approached and sat with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to the cell?"

"There's a new man. They can't control him so they put him in my cell. The black muggle has been asking for sleeping potions…"

"Did you?"

"No, the sleeping potion won't work. It's as if you would give a werewolf a sleeping potion, it only makes them angrier."

Harry frowned and stood, approaching the monitors and asked the agent on guard to show him the cell. There was a man with green skin, the size of Hagrid, trying to break the glass, angrily. Harry turned to the smug dark lord.

"I thought you said werewolf?"

"You prefer half-giant?" the man responded, cheekily.

Harry groaned, turning back to the monitors.

"It's called the Hulk." Harry looked to the door where a dark skinned, one eyed man was.

"He." Fury looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. "He may be mutated, but he still's a human. Treat him like one!"

Fury nodded, Harry suspected that it was more to sooth the dark lord's temper than anything else.

"He's a doctor whose failed experiment turns him into this every time he's angry. Bullets don't penetrate his skin and our stunners don't work on him, instead of stunning him they make him angrier."

"Have you tried to speak to the doctor?"

"He refuses to listen to his name when he's in this form."

Harry groaned and glanced to the monitor when his eyes grew wide.

"Is that Lilu?" everyone approached at once, looking at the monitor.

The 4 year old girl had just passed through the glass as if it wasn't there and was being picked up by the Hulk. Voldemort turned to the agent.

"Turn on the microphones!"

The man hastened to obey, too scared of the white snake faced wizard to even consider disobeying.

"Hi, I'm Lily Luna, bwut evewyone calls me Lilu. Wha's youw name? Awe you sick? Why awe you gween? Daddy sayws thwa' when you look gween i' means thwa' you a'e 'woo much so you awe gonna thwow up. An' thwowing up is icky, twas'e like soap in mouf..."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Only your daughter would ask that to a 10 foot green giant."

"Say's the man with no nose." he grumbled back.

"I didn't knew that you cared." The dark lord said in mock outrage.

Harry groaned.

"Can you spweak?" he heard Lilu ask.

"Hulk likes Lilu." They heard a strong voice, that reminded Harry of Gramp.

Lilu snickered.

"Lilu likes Hulk 'woo. Wanna pway?"

Furry groaned.

"Potter what do you teach your children?"

"To be friendly with everyone, no matter their skin colour, nationality, language, religion or if they have a creature status or not." Harry turned to Voldemort - who had his eyes hooked on Lilu - and snapped his fingers on front of the man's red eyes, making the wizard return his attention to him. "Is there any potion that can turn him back?"

Voldemort scowled. Harry rolled his eyes.

–Voldemort, I have my baby daughter playing tag with a mutated half giant. Can you stop with the pout?–

The agent gasped and Voldemort smirked at the muggle.

–And what would I win with it?– "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a prisoner."

Harry looked at the monitor and then towards Voldemort, knowing that he would regret this.

–Name your price.–

"I guess the magical world is too much to ask, right?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Just what I thought. I want James to come here every day after school. You mentioned he's having trouble with his homework, I'll help him make it."

Harry glanced at Fury, who nodded.

"But he'll come home for dinner and there will be a guard the whole time."

"You are still having dinner with me at Thursdays." Harry nodded, Voldemort turned to Fury "and I want books and a game of chess and someone to play it with, who knows how to play."

"I'll see what I can do." The director answered.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have the books and the chess in one hour."

Voldemort nodded and he turned, leaving. Fury looked to the agent.

"When did he take the handcuffs off?"

"I don't know sir, he was supposed to be locked to the table…"

"You really expect That to lock a wizard like Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked incredulous. "He's only still here because he has nothing to lose. I'm the only person that would care enough to not kill him on sight that knows he's still alive."

"But we took his wand…" the agent started, paling.

Harry laughed coldly.

"He's a master of wandless magic, you muggle. You should do your homework better." Harry turned to Fury. "For babysitting you do your job very badly. Lilu wasn't supposed to come any way close to the cells."

"I'm sorry for that Potter and I will inquire to who was on duty today."

Harry nodded and turned leaving with Fury by his heels.

"I'll need a cup of hot chocolate. And two mugs; one with the hot choco and the other with the potion. Make Lilu's chocolate a pink mug. Tell this to the dark lord. He'll understand what I'm going to do."

"Anything else Potter?"

"I'll want a powerful agent watching Tom and James, with stunning weapons."

Fury nodded.

"I'll send in the best."

"Who do you know that can play chess?"

"Besides me?" Harry looked towards the director. "I think Agent Coulson knows."

"Tom likes Phil. He often mentions him, as he is the only who doesn't get scared of him and dares to talk with him."

Fury nodded.

"And the books? Try to get him muggle history books." Harry grinned. "I want to know what he thinks of the muggle changes since he left the muggle world when he was 17."

"Books since the II Word War until the present?" Harry nodded. "I have those books in our library, I believe that the dark lord is not a man who likes to don't know things."

"No, he always has to stay on top."

"I'll get him some books about mathematics and others subjects that will keep him occupied for a while. May I inquire as to why he cares about your children?"

Harry stared straight forward, paling.

"Lilu looks like my mother, except her eyes those she got from my father, and Albus looks like me. Tom doesn't care. He's incapable of love. It's a side effect of splitting his soul. I have a part of it in me and that's why I'm important. I promised to not kill myself if he stayed away from the magical world and the 'killing muggles' thing… he met James because he wants to teach my heir how to be a wizard. To pass on traditions."

Fury hummed.

"I'll keep him away from Albus and Lily as long as I can."

Harry nodded, thankfully and they split up.

–UNF–

Harry looked at Voldemort, entering the room with the glass cell and approach with two smoking mugs. Voldemort looked at Lilu and then back at Harry.

"She's pretty."

Harry nodded and turned to Teddy, who had come with Albus and James not long after Harry arrived to the room.

"Can you open the cell?" he asked, as he himself didn't understand the machines.

Teddy approached the monitors and looked at it, frowning. Albus approached at once and, standing on the tips of the feet, pushed a button, opening the door to the cell. Harry looked at Voldemort who nodded and made a protection ward around the room, keeping the agents out. Harry entered the room.

"Hello. I'm Lilu's father. It's past the bed time for Lilu. Time to sleep." Harry could hear the agents arriving but Voldemort kept them away with the ward. "Lily always drinks hot choco and hears a lullaby before sleeping."

Lily opened her mouth, yawning tiredly. She was on Hulk's lap with her head on his chest.

"I'm'ot tiw'ed." She mumbled.

Harry smiled and looked at Hulk. Hulk stretched his hand, picking Lilu's mug.

"Late. Lilu drinks, sleeps. Lilu's good girl."

Lilu pouted but drank the hot choco and Harry started to sing an old lullaby in Parseltongue that Voldemort had taught him. When Harry moved to the States, Lilu refused to fall asleep when he tried to put her to bed. Several times he had to call Agent Coulson for help and there had been the time when Miss Potts had come for her coffee, the woman successfully put her asleep - even Teddy who had been six back then could make the baby girl fall asleep - Harry had been going crazy so he decided to turn to Voldemort for help, who taught him the hot choco and lullaby song for him to use. Harry found it funny that it had been his greatest nemesis who gave him the antidote to his problem.

_–Come to me little serpent,_

_Come__to your master,_

_Come__to who takes good care of you._

_Let me feed you,_

_Let me treat you,_

_Let me take care of you._

_Sleep my serpent,_

_Sleep in your master's coils,_

_Sleep and do what I tell you to do._

_Be my serpent,_

_Be my friend,_

_Be my family_

_And help me in everything I ask of you.–_

Harry saw Lilu close her eyes, falling asleep. The song was obviously for snakes and not for children and from a dark lord, but at least it worked. Harry turned to the Hulk.

"Now it's your time to drink your hot choco and go to sleep with Lilu."

The Hulk picked the mug up.

"Sleep…" he drank it and sat against the glass, turned back to human, with Lilu's head on his shoulder and he fell asleep.

Harry sat on the floor, against the opposite glass wall, tiredly. Voldemort entered, looked at the two sleeping figures and picked Harry up.

–Come little serpent. It's your time to drink and eat something.– and Voldemort took him back to the office room. –You inhaled that potion for too long.– Harry merely hummed, his body too tired to think. When they passed by the children, Voldemort stopped looking at them. "James, did you and your brothers eat?"

"Only Lilu ate soup, my lord. We left in a hurry."

"Then you are eating with us. Follow me."

The three children immediately followed the dark lord.

(TBC)

* * *

Hi

First of it all, No Voldemort is not a nice person. He still is a badass evil man. He just doesn't have anything to lose so he decided to stay with SHIELD for now. And as Harry is his horcrux he only has to make sure that his boy is save and happy enough to not try to kill himself. He doesn't care about the kids! (I think)

Next: dinner with Voldemort, Hulk wakes and Tony gets captured I guess

~Isys


	3. Chapter II

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, OC Voldemort, Shyness, Angry and Desperate Harry

**Nr words in this chapter:** 3,680

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter II**

–**Ties and Mrs Potters–**

2008

Voldemort lowered his Harry in a chair and signalled the children to take a seat, making chairs appear for them and enlarging the table for everyone. Voldemort noticed the chair being too low for… Harry had called him Albus, right? he was a lot like his Harry, although he could see Weasley genes in him. He made his and James' chair taller so they would have access to the table without trouble. Sitting himself, he turned to the eldest, he was 10 if Harry's freaking out could tell him that, he was pale, blue haired and green eyed and was tall and slim for his age.

"Your name?" Voldemort asked while the muggle that was supposed to watch him set the table.

"Teddy, my Lord."

Voldemort frowned, yes that was the name that his Harry had used.

"Full name and birthday."

A bowl of soup was put before everyone.

"Tedmond Remus Lupin, godson of Harry Potter. Born on 16 April 1997… the same year you killed my parents."

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow, Harry had implanted his courage in his godson.

"The werewolf?"

"And the metamorphmagus Auror… with pink hair."

Voldemort nodded and turned to Harry's copy. The boy tried to hide underneath his side of the table, looking side ways to his father for comfort, but Harry was still too sleepy to give him the help he needed.

"And you?"

"Albus Severus Black, two the first, two thousand and two." The boy whispered.

Voldemort frowned, clearly seeing a smirk appearing on the other boys' faces.

"Black?" he inquired, hiding his confusion from his voice and face.

The boy blushed, lowering his head. Yes, he was clearly Harry's son.

"My Lord?" Voldemort turned to James, who had dared to spoke. "Father uses the name Evans Black in NY. To our teachers we are Blacks and not Potters… even Teddy uses the Black surname."

"Albus Severus Potter then." The shy boy nodded. "What are you called?"

"Albus… or Al."

Voldemort sneered. Only his Harry would use that name for his child.

"Then Severus it is." Noticing the soup getting cold he warmed them. "Eat."

The three immediately started to eat. Voldemort looked at his Harry, asleep in his chair. A chair was pulled out, appeared next to Severus and the black, one eyed muggle sat, taking Harry's tableware for himself. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I also eat, thank you very much." The man said, eating. "I suppose if I ask for the recipe I wouldn't get it?"

The blue haired boy dared look at Voldemort before he turned to the muggle.

"You need magic to make potions. Even squibs, (that are non-magical people birthed from wizards) have a small amount of magic, just enough to make potions."

The black muggle looked at Voldemort and then towards the boy.

"That's a pity; it would come in handy if needed." The muggle dared to look at his Harry and frowned. "What happened to him?"

None of the children answered, looking at Voldemort. In the end the muggle looked at him too.

"Harry is human, for him the potions fumes make him fall asleep for a few hours. If he had drunk it he would've stayed asleep for at least a week."

"Great Uncle!" Voldemort looked at Severus confused by the name. The shy boy blushed ashamed of his shout. "Dad… did always say that work is not a meal conversation…"

The muggle looked at Voldemort with an amused look and a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you call me…" Voldemort started to ask but couldn't get himself to say the word. "That?" Lord Voldemort was NOT old.

"That's how Evans calls you when we're at home." Ted answered.

"Gre… Great Uncle?" No, Lord Voldemort had not stuttered!

"Actually he calls you uncle, we are the ones who say great uncle. Thursdays it's the great uncle day. All the usual costumers already know that." The boy answered, looking at the muggle, not sure how to act around the Dark Lord.

'Great Uncle? That makes me sound old… Lord Voldemort is NOT old!'

**–UNF–**

Harry woke hungrily and found a cup of tea in front of his face before he could even put his glasses or seat. Picking the cup, he took a sip, sitting. Voldemort gave him his glasses and sat by his side. Harry looked around and found his three boys sleeping in improvised beds.

–What happened?–

–You didn't control your nose. The smell made you fall asleep. The tea helps you wake up and the sugar in it will give you the strength as you didn't eat last night.–

Harry nodded drinking the tea.

–Lilu?– Harry asked when he suddenly remembered her.

–Sleeping in the glass cell in the doctor's arms. They tried to move them but she raised an accidental protective ward.– Harry looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. The man wore an amused look. –Every time they tried to touch her they got a shock… it was actually quite funny to watch… Until Tedmond decided to end their misery and explain what she had done.–

Harry chuckled imagining it. The door to the office opened and Phil entered.

"The doctor awoke." He mumbled.

Harry stood on shaky legs and Voldemort helped him. Phil took a cereal bar from his pocket that he gave Harry. Harry took it thankfully and they went to the glass cell room. He took his wand out, remade the chairs and tables The Hulk had destroyed. Harry sat in one chair. The doctor stood and sat in another his eyes wide.

"Are you an experiment too?"

Harry chuckled.

"Well, I was called freak before… but never experiment." Voldemort sat by Harry's side. "No, we're not an experiment that went wrong. We're wizards, I'm Evans and that baby girl is my baby girl."

The doctor looked at her as if he had just noticed her.

"The other guy… he didn't…?"

"The other guy, Hulk, played with Lilu. According to the two 'Hulk likes Lilu' and 'Lilu likes Hulk too'."

The man nodded relieved.

"Why do I feel so calm?"

"A hot drink I persuaded the 'other guy' to drink."

"What drink? I tried almost everything, nothing works." The doctor wondered, confused.

"You didn't try potions." Voldemort sneered.

The doctor turned to Voldemort.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name… sir?" the last word was clearly in a questioning tone, as if wondering what to call Voldemort.

Harry chuckled, making Voldemort glare at Harry.

"Lord Voldemort, I'm Harry's uncle."

Harry choked and looked at Voldemort who sent him a smug look.

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter is my old name, I use Evans now. And he's not my real uncle."

"Then why did he say…"

Harry looked at Voldemort sideways.

"It's easier to say that I'm gonna see my uncle than my parents' killer."

Harry was sure that if it wasn't for the potion the man would had transformed again already.

"Then how can you be side by side…? and why he's not in a cell?"

"I am." The doctor frowned. "I was moved from my cell when you appeared. **This** is my cell."

"Oh." The muggle looked around. "And why do you visit him?"

"Bad temper. If I don't come he threatens to come visit me himself. You're picturing a snake like faced man appearing in the middle of NY? Yeah, me too."

The doctor chuckled.

"So why the white skin and lack of nose?"

"Bad experience with dark magic." Harry answered, sending Voldemort a smug look.

The Dark Lord allowed himself to roll his eyes at Harry's tactics.

–You're so childish sometimes that makes me wonder why I put up with you.–

**–UNF–**

Harry looked up from the dishes he was washing when the doorbell rang, signalling someone entering his coffee shop. Harry looked at the wall clock and then to the red haired woman with a raised eyebrow, she was way early for her usual visits. The woman smiled, knowing what he was thinking, and approached, putting an envelope on the counter facing Harry.

"The kids at school?" She asked and Harry nodded, picking the envelope with a frown.

Harry opened the envelope, taking the letter and reading it; it was an invitation for a party. Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Tony's getting an Apogee Award. He was given seven seats… which leaves five seats."

"And you're asking me?" Harry asked, dryly.

The woman nodded, smiling.

"It will be boring."

"Very boring, I take it." Harry drawled.

"Tony probably won't appear." The woman continued as if Harry hadn't talked.

"And you still are inviting me to go? Your boss makes weapons meant to kill. And he's getting an award for that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

The woman closed her hand as if praying and started doing puppy eyes at him.

"Please…"

Harry growled, dragging a hand through his hair messing it up further. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He and his soft heart… Maybe Tom was right and he was too emotional.

"Fine! But I can't wear a tie." Harry grumbled.

The woman grinned happily.

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

"I already do." Harry groaned, making her laugh.

**–UNF–**

–You bought **what**?–

Harry put his head in his hand, avoiding the Dark Lord's looks.

–I didn't have a choice. I'm going to a muggle award party.– Harry whispered frustrated.

–But a penguin suite?– Voldemort asked and Harry was sure that the man was sneering at him. –Are you going to a masquerade?–

Harry took a bag from his pocked and enlarged it, giving it to Voldemort.

–I'm freaking out here, Tom. I don't freaking know how to act in a suit, even less how to dress in it.– Harry shrieked.

Voldemort took the suit from the bag and, hanging it up, started to check it out.

–So this is what you call a penguin suite…– he hissed under his breath. –And the children?– the Dark Lord asked.

–Pepper took them shopping.– Harry said, looking up and seeing Voldemort touch the clothes. –What are you doing?–

–Checking the material. You don't want to look like a poor dressed in the best second hand shabby suit he could find, do you?–

Harry blushed, shaking his head.

–And when did she become Pepper?–

–Wha…?–

–The muggle. You always called her Miss Potts. When did she become Pepper?–

Harry shrugged.

–I don't know, since now?–

Voldemort chuckled, continuing to check the clothes.

–Is she pretty?–

–Wha…?–

Voldemort chuckled.

–Always very coherent, aren't you my Harry?– Harry blushed. –Is the muggle pretty? I know that she is red haired, but that is all I know about her.–

–I guess…–

Voldemort hummed approvingly.

–Good.–

–Why is that good?– Harry asked confused.

–By not knowing if she's pretty or not I know that you don't care about her that way and that means that I don't have to worry about a future red haired Mrs. Potter to break your heart and for me to have to mend it together again.–

Harry blushed, lowering his head.

–Tom…?– Voldemort hummed, not taking his eyes from the clothes. –Do you know how to do a tie?–

Voldemort looked at Harry and then to the tie, picking it up and pushed Harry towards a mirror, facing it and behind Harry he put the tie on Harry's neck very slowly so Harry could understand it. Harry followed his moves, knowing the man wouldn't teach a second time.

**–UNF–**

Harry put on the black suit, did the tie and looked at himself on the mirror. He was so making Pepper pay him back for this.

"Daddy?" Harry looked to see his baby girl, trying to do something with the bird nest that she called hair and only messing it up further. He approached her at once, picking up a hairbrush on the way, brushed her hair and then enchanted her hair, knowing how to do it out of experience.

Harry looked at his three boys that had followed his baby girl. Teddy was black haired, brown eyed and had light blue pants and jacket, a white shirt underneath it. James had tried to tame his brown hair; putting some gel in it, giving the look that he did the untameable look on purpose. He was in a dark brown suit with a jacket that went to the back of his knees and had two buttons at front, his shirt was cream. And when Harry looked at his son Albus he couldn't help but picture a photo of Tony Stark in a magazine that he had brought to the coffee shop once; the suit cut, the handkerchief in his jacket pocket over his heart and the dark green only took his eyes more into focus. Harry couldn't help but smile.

Then he looked at his baby girl. The girl was in an emerald dress, the dress went into her knees, underneath she had a white tights and she had a silver jacket that only covered her arms and part of her back. If Harry didn't knew that it was impossible, he would say that Voldemort was the one who choose her clothes. Or that Miss Potts was a Slytherin.

The doorbell rang. Teddy ran to open it, coming back with Pepper. The woman looked splendid in a dark blue dress.

"Wow… you look astonishing. All of you do."

"T'ank you, Peppew."

Albus approached the woman with a scarf, that Pepper picked at once and put it around the boy's neck making a loop.

"I like the black hair in you Ted."

"I still prefer blue." The boy said. "It means less time painting it."

Harry looked at his godson and approached, taking every invisible wrinkle away. They had told the school and Pepper that the boy had a colour pigment disease. His hair and body was colourless, so his hair turned white and he had to paint it. His eyes the same, making him use contact lens and sunglasses when in the sun. The fact that Teddy was very pale only helped.

The woman smiled.

"I know and I like the brown lens, makes you look more like an older brother."

Teddy smiled proudly, while James chuckled.

"That was his aim. He spent hours choosing his lens colours in order to have them look more like my eyes and hours choosing what colour he should paint his hair. He wanted brown, but that made him look like my twin, so he choose black, to match Albus."

Teddy slapped James on the back of the head, blushing, making the adults laugh.

"You're perfect Tedmond Black." The boy smiled at his godfather. Sometimes the boy needed these small reassurances, just like Harry needed from Voldemort.

Teddy didn't felt apart from the family, but were times that he needed to know that he was loved for being different.

**–UNF–**

"Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age the son of the legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age 4 he build his first circuit board. At age 6, his first engine. And at 17 he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then the passing of a Titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is appointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony enters in a new era for his father's legacy creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."

Harry clapped his hands together as did the others in the room. The man, that Harry had been introduced to as Obadiah Stane, was one of the people that had clapped louder during the presentation about Stark, but there was something that didn't feel right, maybe it was nothing but there was something about that man that was fishy and his Auror trainings were kicking in, telling him to be cautious. Harry saw a black man under the spotlight and turned his eyes from Stane to the man.

"That's Colonel Rhodes." Pepper said, lowering forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "He's Tony best friend."

Harry nodded, showing that he had heard.

"As the ways to Stark Industries, I have the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my greatest mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present the Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." The man said, starting to clap.

Harry smirked, looking at the place where Stark should be sitting, that 'happened' to be empty. He heard the music start and the spotlight appear on Stark's empty chair. Maybe Voldemort was having an effect on him? He should feel pity for Stark's best friend instead of trying to contain his own laugh.

"Tony?" the poor colonel called with a fake smile in his face.

Harry could see sideways that the kids were having more trouble than him to try to hide their laughs. Harry saw Stane shake his head towards the colonel to tell him that Stark wasn't there and then standing to go help the colonel, going to receive the award for Stark.

"Thank you, Colonel." The man said loudly.

But Harry could still hear the Colonel whisper over the loud applause. "Thank you for saving me."

"This is ah… beautiful. Thank you! Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." The man stayed a little looking at the award and then said, opening his arms as if to hug everyone "Well, I'm not Tony Stark." which made everyone laugh. Harry smiled, maybe he was wrong about Stane. "But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award." The man looked the award again as if pondering what to say. "Tony, you know… The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He is always working."

Harry smirked and looked at Pepper, approaching her.

"He is lying through is teeth, isn't he?" he whispered into her ear.

The woman nodded clapping with the rest. Stane approached and sat with them while the lights turned on and the people started to leave. The colonel approached and looked at Pepper.

"I can't believe it. Where is he?" the man asked angrily.

Pepper gave him a sympathetic look.

"I tried to bring him, but he disappeared at the entry."

Albus stood at once.

"I know where he is, Rhodey."

The colonel looked at Albus and took the award from Stane.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Albus. Let's go, you show me on the way."

Harry stood and offered his hand to the Colonel who immediately took it.

"Evans Black, Albus' father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black, I'm Colonel James Rhodes."

Albus sent a puppy look at Harry who rolled his eyes, looking at Pepper.

"As long as Pepper brings you back tomorrow." The woman nodded and Harry turned back to Albus. "And you don't stay awake late."

The boy nodded and grabbed the Coronel hand running away. Stane stood and looked at Harry who was picking up the sleepy Lilu.

"Mr. Black maybe now is not the best time, but I would like to meet you someday to discuss your uncle. Your son, Albus, said that he was in the war."

Harry looked at the two boys next to him and then to Stane.

"You know where I work Mr. Stane. Pay me a visit and I'll answer everything that I can. Do know that I can't tell you much as my uncle isn't the bragging type."

The bald man nodded. Harry turned to leave.

"How are you getting home, Mr. Black?"

Harry turned his head to Stane.

"Miss Potts offered me a ride."

"She doesn't need to, you four are coming with me. My house is in that direction." Harry looked at Pepper.

"Are you sure, Obadiah? I really don't mind giving them a ride." The woman started.

"Nonsense, it's late. You go home sleep. You know that Tony has to leave early in the morning and needs someone to force him out of the country. My driver will take me and Mr. Black to our houses and he'll leave Misters and Miss Black at their house in the way to my house."

Harry smiled at Pepper and gave her two kisses.

"See you tomorrow then." He said to her.

"Call me when you arrive."

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Yes, mum." The woman laughed and left them. Harry turned to Mr. Stane. "Shall we, then?"

The man smiled and motioned for him to walk with him at his side. Teddy was giving his hand at James and the two were walking right next to Harry.

"May I ask about the M.O.T.H.E.R.?" the man asked, spelling the last word.

Harry looked at the man again.

"England."

"D.E…"

"Very much alive. We're divorced." Harry grouched.

Lilu hugged Harry tighter at sensing his angry, and Harry took a deep breath calming down and moved her so he could hold her better.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I'm just curious, you know? Pepper doesn't have many friends and then she starts to bring Albus with her to the company and now she brings you to the party… She's like family, you know?"

Harry nodded.

"I understand. She is a great friend and has helped me in difficult times. Being a single parent is not easy."

The man nodded and they left the hotel where the conference had taken place. Immediately a couple of journalists tried to talk with Stane and a few even tried to talk with Harry, who merely shook his head and moved forward, planning on waiting for Stane by his car where his chauffeur was. The chauffeur helped Harry put the children inside and Harry waited for the bald man outside.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Next: The media starts making questions about who Miss Potts friend is, Tony gets captured and Ginny appears

~Isys

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: **www(doc)facebook****(doc)**com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	4. Chapter III

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **past HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover,

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,236

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song / Letter / Journal_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter III**

**–Disneyland–**

2008

Albus ran with Rhodey towards the games' room. At the entrance one of the hotel staff stopped Albus.

"I'm sorry, sir. Children aren't allowed."

Rhodey took his badge out of his pocket and presented it to the man.

"He's here with me."

The man looked at the badge, than at Rhodey and only then did he back away. The two went towards Tony who was at one of the tables, playing one of the many gamble games. Albus ran towards Happy and hugged his legs as a black haired woman made herself known to Tony.

"Let's just stay here until the morning." Albus heard Tony say in a husky tone.

Rhodey approached and started to whine at once.

"You are unbelievable."

Tony looked at Rhodey and at once started to act dramatically.

"Oh no… They roped you into this?"

"Nobody roped me into anything."

"I'm so sorry."

"But they told me that if I presented you with an award you would be deeply honoured."

"Of course I'd be deeply honoured and it's you. Great, so when do we plan this?"

Albus forced the award between the two, forcing Tony to look down.

"It's right here."

"That it is, that was easy." Tony said picking it up, before turning towards the table and signalling for another round. Tony looked to Rhodey. "I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, it's okay." Rhodey answered, but it was clear that it was not okay.

"And look at you, big boy. What are you doing here?" Tony turned towards Albus.

"Dad let me stay with you tonight."

"As long as he won't stay up late." Rhodey added, pointedly.

"Not a problem, just one more round. Hold this one for me, big boy." Tony said and he offered Albus the award before he turned towards the table and picked his chips, putting them on one of the numbers.

"Tony…" Tony looked at Albus, who tried to look at the table. Tony picked the boy who moved the chips on another number. "All in."

Tony raised an amused eyebrow.

"You heard the boy. We're ready to ride." Tony said lowering Albus before picking the dice and offered the closed hand to Albus. "Give me a hand will you? Blow on it." Albus blew on the hand and Tony offered it to Rhodey. "Okay, you too."

"I don't blow on a man's dices."

"Come on…" And Rhodey pushed Tony's hands who let go of the dices. "And here it is Tenet Coronel Rhodes roles and… it's 2."

Tony looked at the number Albus had chosen and then towards the boy.

"You and me mister, are going to start playing a lot more." Tony turned to the men of the game. "Call me up, please."

After a while, they left with chips turned into money. At the atrium Rhodey turned to Tony before he left.

"This is where I exit."

"All right."

"Tomorrow, don't be late."

"You can count on it."

"I'm serious."

"I know, I know."

Albus and Happy traded an amused look but no-one said anything. They left the hotel and went to the car, Happy opened the door and let Albus enter when a blond journalist intervened.

"Mr. Stark. Excuse me. Mr Stark. Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"She's cute?" Tony obviously asked with his back to the woman.

"She's alright." Happy answered. "But don't forget the boy."

Tony turned to the journalist.

"Hi."

"Hi. It's okay?"

"Okay, go."

Albus peeked through the gap of the door and looked at them as the blond woman put her recorder ready.

"You've been called the 'Da Vinci' of our time. What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." Tony said emotionlessly.

"And what do you say to your other nickname?" Happy moved and hid Albus' face from view, who pouted at the man's back. "'The Merchant of Death'?"

"That's not bad. Let me guess Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually."

"Well, Miss Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I'll guarantee you the day that I'm no longer needed to keep the peace I'll start making the bricks and beans for baby hospitals."

"Rehearsed that a lot?"

"Every night in front of the mirror before bed time."

"I can see that."

Tony opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked back at the car, where Happy was shaking his head. Tony turned to the journalist.

"If that will be all, Miss Brown."

Tony turned and approached entering the car next to Albus. Albus knew the woman tried to stop Tony and so hid his face in Tony's chest. Before Happy could stop the woman she tried to follow Tony, while saying: "All I want is a serious answer." When she suddenly stopped fighting at the sight before her, Happy finally managed to take her away.

"Happy, let's go." Tony said.

"Yes, sir." Happy said, before closing the door.

"You can sit, Albus."

Albus nodded and sat as he should.

"You were about to invite her, weren't you?"

Tony shrugged.

"Not tonight, Albus. Not tonight."

Albus nodded, laying his head on Tony's arm.

–**UNF–**

"Good morning, it's 10 am. The weather in Malibu it's 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf condition is…"

"Jarvis, I don't surf." Albus grumbled into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Stark said to wake you up. Miss Potts is setting the table for your breakfast."

Albus groaned but stood and dressed, while looking outside at the view. He could get used to the view…

"Miss Potts is at the door." Albus turned to Pepper as she entered.

"Morning Albus. Slept well?"

Albus nodded.

"'Morning, Pepper. Happy birthday." Albus said and approached, before going with Pepper to the dining room where she had set his breakfast.

"Thank you."

Albus looked at Pepper, cocking his head to the side. Pepper was dressed in a black skirt suit with a white shirt and her red haired hair tied up.

"What is it?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I have a picture of mum… she appeared just like you look right now." Albus mumbled.

Pepper eyes grew.

"I… Do you remember your mother?"

Albus shook his head going back to the food.

"I wouldn't mind if you were my mum, though. My mum and my uncles left us." Albus looked up with a smile. "I don't remember mum. I only remember my life in America. Teddy says that mum used to take care of us while Dad was working. I don't remember. But James remembers her. He wants her to return. He says that if mother returns everything will be okay again."

Pepper smiled.

"And what do you think?"

Albus shrugged. Tony appeared and ruffled Albus' hair.

"Leaving…" the man said before Pepper could open her mouth.

Albus stood and hugged his legs.

"Hey, it's not like I'm not coming back."

Albus nodded with tears in his eyes. Tony kneeled.

"Let's make a deal. When I return you and I and your siblings are going to Disneyland."

"You promise?"

"I promise." The man said and stood, messing the boy's hair again before starting to leave. "Disneyland." He said.

"And dad." Albus screamed after him.

"And your father." Tony agreed before disappearing.

Albus had a bad feeling.

"How late is he?" he asked as he sat.

"A few hours."

–**UNF–**

Harry looked up when Pepper entered his coffee shop with Albus, smiling.

"Happy birthday." He said, showing a cake he had made for her.

Pepper approached her eyes growing.

"Evans… you didn't need to…"

"Of course I did. If I didn't the kids wouldn't stop complaining about not being able to eat cake."

Pepper laughed.

"They do like cake."

Harry looked to Albus.

–Go call your brothers and sister.– Harry hissed, barely moving his lips and the boy disappeared through the door towards the stairs that would lead to the apartment upstairs.

"Albus said that I looked like his mother today." Harry tensed looking at Pepper. "He said that I reminded him of a picture he has from his mother." Harry nodded. "I suppose you don't talk with them about her."

Harry shook his head.

"I guess I'm being infantile… but she was the one who betrayed me…"

"Are you afraid they'll want to meet her?"

"I don't know what I'm afraid." Harry admitted. "Maybe by telling them it will become more real?"

"You still love her." Pepper commented, sitting on the stool by the courter.

Harry nodded, sitting at her side. Harry's phone rang, so Harry stood and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Harry, have you seen the news today?" Harry frowned at hearing Voldemort's voice.

"The news?" Harry asked and Pepper turned the television on and tuned in one of the news canal. "I'm watching right now, why?"

On the moment Harry asked, last night news appeared on the television, making him and Pepper gasp. Pepper looked at Harry.

"Evans I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to…"

"When did these news started?" Harry asked into the phone.

"Last night." Voldemort answered.

Harry turned to Pepper.

"This news most likely travelled the word, right?"

Pepper nodded and Harry made math mentally.

"It's been 12 hours… no one is here yet."

"That doesn't mean anything, Harry." Voldemort chastised. "I want you here quickly."

Harry massaged his eyes.

"Look, uncle. I don't care if this has been seen by the British. Most likely the people in question don't even know what a television is… Just… Don't do anything stupid." Harry pleaded before hanging up.

Harry stayed looking to the phone in silence. He had hung up the phone in Voldemort's face… he was so doomed.

"You're uncle?" Harry nodded. "He thinks…?"

"He thinks my ex and her family may watch the news, recognize me and follow me here."

–**UNF–**

In a storefront in the middle of London it was possible to see a journalist talking on the television.

But it wasn't this that made a woman, who was passing by, stop. At the bottom right of the tiny television there was a picture of a man in a black suit.

The man had black untameable hair, deep green eyes – hidden by round glasses – and he was dressed in a black suit. On the man's lap was a four year old girl with dark red hair. She was wearing an emerald dress, white tights and a silver jacket that only covered her arms and part of her back, the girl had buried her face in the man's shoulder.

The man was facing a red haired woman dressed in a dark blue dress and the two were smiling at each other as the woman had her hands on his shoulder, it appeared as if he had just kissed her. At the bottom of the television one could read a short text written in large letters: _Pepper Potts married?_

The view changed from the presenter in the studio to the journalist on scene and you could see a huge hotel behind the pretty journalist talking.

"Anthony Stark received an Apogee Award tonight, but as Mr. Stark wasn't present due to work related reasons. Mr. Stane, a good friend and colleague of Mr. Stark, had to receive it for him.

"During the award party it was possible to see Miss Potts entering with a well-dressed and well-mannered man and four children. During the award ceremony Miss Potts and her date were whispering in the others' ear.

"At the end of the award ceremony Colonel Rhodes left with one of the children and - although we didn't see Miss Potts' date leave with Miss Potts as they parted inside the room - it was possible to see the intimacy of the two as they parted, as it must be showing right now."

And the journalist was right, they could see a black man talking with the red haired woman and dark haired man who were sitting a round table, before the dark haired man stood and shook the dark man's hand. A couple of seconds a boy who looked a lot like the dark haired man ran away, grabbing the black man's hand.  
The dark haired man picked the dark red haired girl up, as the girl had fallen asleep in her chair, while two boys, one brown haired and the other black haired, stood and stayed next to the man.

This shot was followed by one of a bald man talking with the dark haired man and the red haired woman and finally the dark haired man kissing the red haired woman on the cheek while smiling at her and whispering something in her ear after which she whispered something back, to which the man responded with a smile and mumbled something that looked like 'Yes mum' which made the red haired woman laugh before she left.

"We tried to contact the man outside the hotel but unfortunately he refused to give a statement, and and all Obadiah Stane was willing to tell us – when we asked him - was that Miss Pepper Pott's date was one of her best friends."

At that moment the people that had stopped next to the woman to watch the news program saw the television explode, all of them backing away scared. All but the woman that had her hands clenched hard enough to draw blood.

"Miss… Miss you're bleeding." A man tried to tell the woman, but she wasn't listening.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been having a very huge blank. I hope this chapter is not too forced…

Next: Tony gets captured, Ginny appears and Harry plays hero…

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	5. Chapter IV

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture

**Nr words in this chapter:** 3,004

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song / Letter / Journal_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**–****Mad House****–**

March, 2008

"Teddy." Harry called and the mentioned boy approached, the trio had already gone to bed. "I want to ask you something."

Teddy nodded.

"What is it, Evans?"

"Does Al have a picture of Ginevra?"

Teddy frowned and shook his head.

"No… neither does James, I would know if he did."

"Can you check it out?"

"Why?"

"Al told Pepper that she looked the same as Ginevra did on a picture he has with his mother."

Teddy frowned.

"I'll check it tomorrow…" the boy said and started to move towards the door to go upstairs when he stopped and looked back at Harry. "You should have a talk with them about her, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Knowing doesn't make it easier." He said and the boy left.

Harry returned to the counter in silence. Could the Weasley's really find them? And would they come for them?

Harry would be lying if he said that he didn't miss his old friends and lover… they were everything he had until… he and Ginny broke up.

–**UNF–**

James looked at dad, today was a Sunday so it was normal that the entire café was filled with people and that Harry was running from person to person to help them all. It wasn't something new, but it always surprised him how the man could work so hard in a simple café when he was the great Harry Potter. His father could be whatever he wanted and he chose to be a waiter… and a father. James couldn't help but look up to the man for that.

–Dad, I'm gonna upstairs play with Al and Lilu.–

–Don't make your brother cry again.– his father hissed as he prepared another coffee.

–I won't dad.– James smiled and run upstairs. –Lilu! Al!– he called towards his siblings.

–JAMES!– James frowned at his younger sister's cry of fear.

James ran towards the living room where he found Albus laying on the floor twitching like mad and mumbling words that James couldn't understand, his head lay on Lilu's lap who was crying, clearly scared. James approached his brother on the floor, only to notice that his eyes were white… what was going on with him?

–James… he's been like this for minutes…–

–Go get Teddy–

The girl nodded, stood, lowering Albus head onto a pillow that normally lay on the couch, and ran to the bedrooms in search of their older brother. James approached and grabbed his younger brother's head, making sure it didn't slam on the floor. Teddy ran to the living room and grabbed Albus' head.

"Harry?" he asked at once.

"Mad house." James answered as Lily cried by the side.

"Call Great Uncle." He said at once.

James' eyes widened, but he stood and ran towards a portrait they had with an image of a dark haired man with dark grey eyes who was looking back at them with a superior look.

–I need to speak with the Dark Lord.– James said to the portrait.

The portrait sneered but turned around, leaving and in his place appeared the white skinned, nose-less, lip-less, red eyed man in no time.

–Good Morning James.–

–Good Morning My Lord.– James said looking back at his brother as he convulsed violently.

–You may move on and explain.–

James nodded thankfully.

–Something's wrong with Al… Severus.–

Voldemort frowned and signalled for him to get out of his sight. James moved to the side and the man looked to the boy twitching on the floor.

–His eyes?–

–White.–

–How long?–

James looked sideways to his sister who was hiccupping.

–A few minutes.– She hissed.

"Tedmond, can you approach with Severus?"

Teddy nodded and stood with Albus in his arms, James ran to try to help, as his brother twitched in Teddy's arms, and the two brought Albus closer to the portrait. Voldemort looked the boy in thought.

–Your father?–

–It's mad house.– James answered.

"Coulson." The man said to someone behind him they couldn't see or hear. "Two choices. I'll go there right away, or you get the boy here at once."

James and Teddy traded looks.

"Severus is a seer. If I don't get him out of that vision it's only going to get him mad."

James' eyes widened. Albus was a prophet?

"Tedmond, what words is he saying?"

"Nothing I can understand My Lord." When Voldemort raised an eyebrow Teddy added. "I don't think it is English."

"He was speaking Engwish eawliew…" Lilu mumbled, James couldn't help but notice once again that she was being slower than him and Albus in speaking the English language without problems. Maybe she did spend too much time talking in Parseltongue.

Voldemort looked at the girl.

–Approach and try to repeat them.–

The girl nodded and approached on shaky legs.

–To peace. Tony. Obi, what are you doing up? I couldn't sleep until I knew how it went. How did it go? It looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas. Way to go my boy, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Tony. Hey Tony. I'm sorry this is the Fun Vee.–

Voldemort frowned, looking back to whoever was behind him.

"Of course, with all the time the boy is spending with Stark it doesn't surprise me that he'll end up getting his first full vision about the man."

James looked down as he heard people climb the back door stairs. The agents approached and picked up Albus.

"Don't tranquilize him. He'll only stop trashing but he'll get locked in his dream until the tranquilizers wares of." Voldemort ordered from the portrait.

The man nodded and two took him down as another quickly wrote a note to father and then they took them all to the car. James looked at his brother as he trashed on the agent's lap.

Lilu grabbed James' hand as she cried into Teddy's shoulder and James sat closer to her trying to give her a hug to calm her down. Once they arrived Phil was already there opening the door for them and the agents took Albus to Voldemort's cell. The green doctor appeared behind Phil and picked Lilu out of the car who immediately hugged the man around the neck.

"Hush, it's okay…"

"No it's not…" the girl whimpered into the man's neck.

Teddy put his hand on James' shoulder to give him comfort and James nodded following him out of the car. He wanted dad there. He would know what to do.

–**UNF–**

Harry had just lowered a coffee on a table when suddenly a bunch of red hair appeared in his face and he was hugged to death. Harry hugged Pepper back awkwardly as she cried into his shoulder.

"What is wrong?"

"Tony… he was kidnapped. Rhodey just called me telling me there was an ambush…"

Harry tensed and pulled Pepper towards the counter, sat her down and quickly prepared a cup of tea before giving it to her.

"We'll find him."

The woman nodded, the tears on her face messing up her makeup. Harry couldn't help but feel a kind of déjà vu. How many people had he lost in the war like this? And there was nothing he could do…

After a while she started to calm down. Harry looked to the clock and frowned because the kids were upstairs and had yet to beg for food.

"I'm going to check on the kids."

The woman nodded and Harry ran upstairs. At once he saw a note at the entrance. Harry picked it up and read it.

_Albus had a seizure attack. The Dark Lord said it was because he is a seer. The children are at the agency._

Harry's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed the keys of Sirius' bike and his phone and ran down stairs. Harry looked at the completely filled café and then Pepper.

"I need a favour." The woman nodded. "Can you close the café? Albus was taken to the hospital… epileptic attack… they left a note… and…"

"Go. I'll watch over the café, it will keep me busy and helps the time pass."

Harry smiled thankfully, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then ran outside, sat on his bike and was leaving with full speed in no time.

–**UNF–**

Harry ran to Voldemort's cell where Albus was sleeping on the bed. Harry looked at him and then towards Voldemort with a questioning look.

"He's alright. But the visions weren't pretty."

Harry nodded, approaching his son and pulling him on his lap.

"What did he see?"

"Tony Stark being ambushed and tortured." Harry nodded, suspecting as much. "He didn't see his death… but the man will die in less than a week because of a weapon that is attacking his heart."

Harry looked from his sleeping son towards Voldemort.

"Don't worry. Already told everything to the black man…" the man groaned, reluctantly.

"What will happen to Albus if…?"

Voldemort looked at Harry in the eyes in silence and then looked out the cell.

"There was a part when they were torturing Stark, putting his head under water… Albus' head became wet."

Harry's eyes widened, pulling his son to his chest protectively.

"There has to be some way…"

Voldemort looked at Harry coldly.

"There is no way. Don't even think about it! I forbid you from…"

Harry frowned, trying to understand what the man was telling when it suddenly clicked. Harry looked down at his son's sleeping face.

"Phil." He called and in no time the man appeared out of the cell as Voldemort started seething.

"Harry." He warned.

Harry, who refused to acknowledge him, looked at the agent.

"When can you get a plane to wherever Stark is ready?"

"Harry no. It's dangerous. You may die. Those men may be muggles but they don't mess around. They will kill you the moment they'll see you and…"

Harry stood and gave Voldemort a cold look, who shut up.

"I know. But if I don't go Albus may die."

Voldemort glared at Phil as if the poor man was at fault for this.

"When will the plane be ready?" he snarled.

Phil took his hand to his ear listening to whoever was talking to him on the phone.

"An hour."

Harry nodded, looking to his son again.

"Give me a piece of parchment. He'll need to prepare a potion as soon as he arrives." Voldemort turned to Harry, who looked at the man awed that he was helping. "This is a dark potion, I expect you won't oppose." Harry shook his head. "Good. It's a translation potion. In other words, you'll be able to understand everything they say."

Harry's eyes widened and nodded thankfully. Voldemort looked at Albus and then he added.

"I'll want to make a potion for myself." Harry frowned. –To return the horcrux from the other side to my person.–

Harry nodded.

"As long as it only does that." Harry turned to Phil who nodded and in no time a paper and pen was given to Voldemort who wrote the ingredient lists for the potion Harry had to make and handed them to Phil.

–**UNF–**

Harry entered the café and saw a red haired woman talking with Pepper. Harry frowned confused. He approached and suddenly he stopped in his tracks as the woman turned and brown eyes looked at him.

"Gin…?" was all Harry managed to say, his mind going blank.

"Hi Evans." The woman said with a smile. "How is our Albus? Is he okay?"

Ginny was there. What was she doing there? His Ginny was there…

"He's… better. I'll have to close the café and go away for a while to stay with him…" he mumbled, not really knowing why he was talking.

His beautiful Ginny was there. Her red hair was tied back and she was wearing a muggle skirt suit. Harry couldn't help but remember that Pepper was dressed like that the day prior when Albus had mentioned she looked like Ginny…

Ginny approached nodding.

"He'll be okay." She said putting her hand on his face.

"I…"

Harry heard a scream and someone saying mum and in no time he saw James running towards Ginny and hugging her happily. Harry looked at the scene dumbly. He couldn't help but feel jealous as he saw Ginny hugging James. He wanted Ginny in his arms and…

"Priorities Evans?" he heard at his side.

Looking up he saw Bruce with Lilu on his lap, the girl simply refused to let go of the man. Harry looked at Pepper who nodded.

"Don't worry. Just go."

Harry nodded and run up the stairs to pick his wand and a bag with a change of clothes. When Harry descended he kissed Lilu's head, kissed Pepper on her cheek, who squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." She said.

"Right back at you." Harry vowed and the woman smiled, nodding.

Harry hugged James.

"Behave while I'm gone." He mumbled to the boy who nodded. Harry turned to Teddy, hugging him as well. "While I'm gone you'll be the man of the family, do you understand that?"

The boy nodded.

"I'll watch over them."

Harry started to leave the café when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Harry turned to see who it was, only to be kissed by Ginny.

"I'll watch over them while you're gone." The woman said against his lips.

And Harry nodded numbly before turning and leaving, picking Sirius' bike and driving towards the airport. When Harry entered the airport he couldn't help but think that Tom would kill him when he found that maybe he and Ginny were back together…

–**UNF–**

Harry left the plane and saw General Rhodes there waiting for him. The man frowned at seeing Harry.

"Black?"

Harry approached the man as one of the agents that had come with him said:

"Secret Agent Harry Potter came here to help you with locating Mr. Stark."

Rhodes' eyes widened and he looked at Harry who nodded. Harry turned to the agent.

"See if the ingredients are ready for me to start." The man nodded and left.

"Secret Agent? That sure explains a lot."

"I don't do cases anymore… Albus just wouldn't let it go if I would let something happen to Stark."

Rhodes nodded and indicated for Harry to follow him.

"Evans Black is a fake name then."

"Yes, to hide me from people undesired."

Rhodes hummed.

"The kids…"

"They know."

Rhodes nodded and they entered a tent where a table was with maps on top of it. Harry approached them in silence, Rhodes followed and started to explain where they were and where Stark had been ambushed. Not long after that someone entered the tent. Harry looked up to see the agent that had come with him, what was his name again?

"The ingredients are ready, Potter. We are preparing the video call."

Harry nodded before shooting one last glance at the maps.

"Rhodes…" he said turning to the man. "I'm going to contact my uncle and do something to prepare myself before I can go into the field. But when I'm finished I would like to visit this place."

The black man nodded. Harry started to leave the tent.

"May I follow you?"

Harry looked Rhodes in silence.

"What you're going to see may make you think I'm mad."

"I can handle it."

"And you can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Harry nodded and signalled the man to follow him. The two entered a tent that the agent mentioned and Harry looked at the table that contained the gold cauldron and the ingredients… he couldn't believe he had to brew a potion…

Putting himself in position, Harry faced the computer and the webcam as the man turned it on and then left, leaving him alone with General Rhodes.

"Hi Dad, Rhodey." Albus said from the glass cell and Harry smiled.

"Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better… but I still feel as if it was I that went through that torture."

Harry nodded.

"Relax your mind and do whatever great uncle tells you." Albus nodded. "Voldemort… are you there?"

Voldemort appeared and Rhodes' eyes widened. The man looked at the ingredients on the table with a sneer and then towards Harry.

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded and Voldemort started to dictate Harry's every move. Harry tried to forget that he was making an illegal potion and only act mechanical, if he started to think he could blow up the potion and that meant he needed to restart from the beginning. "There, now you'll have to let it rest for a full day and then add a drop of a virgin's blood."

Harry nodded in silence looking at cauldron, turning off the fire with his wand.

"Ginny returned…" Harry found himself saying.

Voldemort's eyes turned icily.

"What? What did you do?"

"I…"

"Mother kissed him." Albus said, from his place on Voldemort's bed in the cell.

Voldemort turned towards Albus and then towards Harry, who blushed deep red.

"When you've returned I'm going to give you the lecture of your life." The man hissed.

Harry mumbled a good bye and turned off the cam, looking at the general tiredly.

"So… how mad am I?" Harry mumbled.

"I'm still trying to understand… you… did magic tricks…"

"I did." Harry confirmed and approached the entrance calling the agent in. "It has to stay like this for 24 hours to rest… and I'll need to add the blood from a virgin before I can drink it."

"I'll make sure it won't be touched, Potter."

Harry turned to Rhodes.

"Is there anywhere I can sleep?"

"Follow me, Agent Potter." Rhodes said and Harry followed the man to a comrade tent with various beds, guiding Harry towards one. "Black." Harry looked to Rhodes as the man whispered his fake surname. "Thank you for coming to help. I'll have a car ready in the morning so we can go and we'll return before whatever drink you made is in need of your attention."

Harry nodded and Rhodes left.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Before people start to comment, no this story won't be a Ginny/Harry pairing. Harry just need to set his feeling straight and he still believes that he is in love with Ginny. This story is going to be a Tony/Harry in the long run, but it will still take a while for that, because, for starters, Harry hasn't met Tony yet.

And someone commented that Lilu's talk is too babyish, I hope I have explained it in this chapter. Harry speaks with his kids in Parseltongue most of the time, Lilu is more used to use Parseltongue instead of English, because let's face it, Parseltongue it's just hissing and English you actually have to make a pronunciation

Next: Harry drinks the potion and goes to play hero…

~Isys


	6. Chapter V

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture

**Nr words in this chapter:** 3,646

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song / Letter / Journal_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter V**

**–She's horrible.–**

March, 2008

Ted looked at Ginny and then at the doctor climbing the steps after him. Pepper had just closed the café and went home. Once in the lobby, Ted showed the Doctor the way towards the living room. James was still attached to Ginny, while Lilu was attached to the Doctor.

"Teddy…" Teddy looked at Lilu who was still in the doctor's arms. "Don't wanna her in daddy's room."

Ted's eyes grew wide and he turned towards the door that hid Harry's room from view and then towards the girl, nodding. Ted went to Harry's room and raised the wards on the room, the ones only he or Harry could undo. Ted returned to the living room and sat with the doctor on the couch, before looking at the portrait.

"Is that a television?" Ted turned to doctor who was looking at the Dark Lord's portrait in confusion.

Ginny laughed coldly.

"No. It's a portrait."

"Magical portraits and pictures move on their own." Ted explained.

"Thank you."

Ted nodded.

"Portraits can speak as well."

Ted saw amused how the man's eyes grew comically wide.

"Why does Harry have a portrait of him after everything that had happened?" Ginny asked with a sneer.

Ted sighed as the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Who should he have a picture of, Ginevra? You?" the portrait asked.

"Of course."

The Dark Lord laughed coldly and Ted flinched. Normally the man was more contained but he supposed he had a right to provoke the woman who had hurt them all.

"At least my Harry knows what to expect from me."

"Excuse me?"

The doctor looked at Ted with a confused eyebrow. Ted looked at Ginny and saw her taking her wand out ready to attack the portrait. Ted sighed and stood putting himself between the witch and the portrait.

"At least we know what to expect from him. At least we know what Voldemort can do if we aren't careful around him. With you? We don't know a fucking thing. It's like you're a happy mother one moment and a bitch just seconds later and we don't know when you'll suddenly turn."

"Language." A voice hissed behind him.

Ted blushed and looked towards the Dark Lord at the reprimand.

"But…"

"As much as what you said is the truth… your godfather would expect better language from you Tedmond."

Ted flinched but nodded. Ted found Ginny ready to argue but the doctor stood.

"That is enough. I don't know you miss. And whatever discussion you want to have with a portrait it's better to do it after the children went to bed."

Ginny closed her mouth and pouted. The doctor turned to Ted.

"Where is Lilu's bedroom?"

Ted looked at his younger sister, who was almost asleep and was about to signal the man to follow him when Ginny approached them and picked the girl up. Lilu woke up immediately and started to cry. James woke from his place on the couch with a startled look, looking at the scene as Lilu tried to return to the doctor's arms.

"If I were you I would give her to the doctor, Ginevra. She doesn't seem to like you much." Ginny turned to the portrait ready to retort when the man raised a smug eyebrow at the witch. "That's what happens when you bear a child and then disappear out of her life, only to reappear years later. Do you really expect that they want you to return? Look around you Ginevra. Only James welcomed you back. Tedmond is looking at you with anger and Lilu only trusts the muggle. And Severus… well he isn't here but we both know that he won't remember you and, being the shy boy that he is, he will take a while to accept you."

"They're my children I have a right to…"

"And where were you when Harry needed you? oh right… in another man's arms!"

"Great Uncle… please!" James pleaded.

The Dark Lord sneered at the boy.

"Take her to your room, let her sleep in Severus' bed. I'm sure she'll be tired. After all it is after her bedtime. Muggle, Lilu's bedroom is at the end of the corridor. It has her name on it." The doctor nodded and took Lilu from Ginny and left the room. "James…" the man warned and James ran towards his mother, took her hand and pulled her out of the room and towards his bedroom.

Ted sighed.

"Tell the doctor to sleep in your room."

Ted looked at the portrait and nodded.

"Where will I sleep then?"

"Harry's room. See you there in a couple of minutes."

Ted nodded in understanding, left the living room and went to his sister's room. The girl was fast asleep on her bed, the doctor looking at her a little awkwardly. Ted beckoned the man to follow him and took him to his room where he picked up clean bed sheets to prepare his bed for the man.

"I can do it." Ted nodded. "I suppose we weren't introduced. I'm Bruce."

"Tedmond. But everyone calls me Teddy."

Ted started to leave but the doctor, Bruce, spoke.

"That portrait… you called him Voldemort… and James even called him Great Uncle… as in the…"

"The Dark Lord, yes. The way you saw him just now is how he should look."

The man nodded.

"And the woman?"

"Ginevra Weasley, also known as Ginny. She's Harry's ex-wife and the mother of my little brothers and sister… I…" Ted contained a sob and at once the man's arms were around him hugging him.

"It's okay to cry." The man said calmly.

And Ted nodded, crying into the man's chest, grabbing his clothes as he did so. He heard movement and then a door closing, but didn't really care to know what it had been.

"Can you come with me? Uncle wants me to contact him and…"

Bruce nodded with a smile and followed Ted to Harry's bedroom. Ted lowered the wards just enough for the man to enter, before raising them again. The portrait with the Dark Lord hung against the wall and it sneered towards them as they entered the room before he disappeared into the image on the portrait being replaced by the Dark Lord himself.

"Tedmond."

Ted bowed his head as he sat on the bed, facing the Dark Lord.

"My Lord."

"Ginevra?"

"James and Albus' bedroom, sir." The man nodded coldly, before looking at Bruce.

"Doctor… how are your emotions?"

"Controlled."

"Have you taken your calming draughts?"

"I have."

The Dark Lord nodded and turned towards Ted.

"Tell me about her."

"She's horrible. You know how Harry has a policy of no magic… she has been using magic to do everything. To cook, to clean, to dress… Pepper almost caught her… if it hadn't been for Bruce…"

"Calm down Tedmond!"

Ted blushed and lowered his head to hide his tears, his hair, which had turned red while he had been angry turned light blue due to his shame.

"Has dad said anything yet?"

"He has. He has arrived and has already brown his potion. He is about to wake up and leave for the place where Stark was caught."

Ted nodded, and felt a hand on his shoulder. Ted looked up to Bruce who squeezed his shoulder in support.

"How is the boy?" the doctor asked the portrait.

"Severus is fine. He's stealing my bed, but fine."

Ted felt the Dark Lord eyes on him and looked up into the red eyes.

"Control your emotions, boy. You're losing the control over your body."

Ted took a deep breath and tried to keep his body in control, it was difficult with the amount of emotions he was feeling. His hair just wouldn't stop changing colour and lengthening or shortening and he was sure that the state the rest of his body was the same.

"Harry wouldn't be happy if he knew she uses magic to do everything. He would be mad…"

Ted shivered at the way the Dark Lord looked at him, as if the man was testing him. Finally the man turned towards the bedroom's door.

"I'm afraid that Harry would be more lenient if he had known it… as long as Ginevra stays he'll let her do what she wants."

"But…"

"I know, Tedmond. But you have to understand that Harry isn't himself while he's around Ginevra. He never was. He has a… how do I say it? Ginevra is everything Harry expects in a wife. She's brave, strong, fierce, hardworking and powerful. But… she's also the image of his mother. Dating Ginevra is like dating his mother. Some people would call it Mummy Issues, but Harry never really met Lily Potter so I'm not sure if that's what calls him to her."

"But he loves her…"

Voldemort sneered.

"He loves the idea of loving her."

"I don't understand…"

"You will when you're older. Now, go to bed!" Voldemort turned to Bruce. "Coulson said that they will be sending someone to replace Harry while he's away. Apparently they have several men who can blend in and, in this case, keep the café open." Bruce nodded. "The children start classes at 9 in the morning, but Harry usually opens the shop at 7. Because of that he wakes them around that time so they've more than time to get ready. And Harry lays their clothes out before he opened the café. Sometimes he even lays them out the evening before."

"I'll make sure to be awake by then and have everything ready."

Voldemort nodded and looked towards Ted again.

"Sleep! Your godfather knows what he does. He defeated me, didn't he?" the man said with scowl.

Ted blushed and nodded, feeling better. Sure those muggles couldn't be worse than a Dark Lord. After all… they were just muggles… right?

"I have to ask something." The Dark Lord hummed as he was about to leave. "I suppose Miss Weasley is not to know about you."

"No, she's not. I'll have to kill her otherwise." The man said with a smirk.

Ted tensed, his eyes growing wide. Bruce nodded.

"I'll tell the kids then, so they won't do anything stupid."

"But that wasn't your question." The Dark Lord commented.

"No, it wasn't. What should I do about Miss Weasley? She told Evans she'll watch over the kids, but she'll end up saying or doing something that will make people suspect. And Miss Potts will eventually comment about the Uncle and Miss Weasley will want to know who you are."

Voldemort frowned in thought, clearly the man hadn't thought of that.

"And obviously from what I understood from you, she can command things. Since I've arrived she has acted like I'm stupid because of, for example, the fact that I didn't know that portraits moved or talked back."

Voldemort turned around and looked towards someone on his side of the portrait that they couldn't see.

"Coulson says that they're contacting the American Aurors… magical police officers," the man added with a scowl when Bruce frowned in confusion. "Ginevra is putting the Wizarding World at risk and she's here as a visitor. Hopefully they'll send someone competent."

The man said before leaving, his younger self returning. Bruce squeezed Ted's shoulder before leaving.

"Sleep Tedmond, you have to wake up early tomorrow. Your brothers need you to be there for them."

Ted nodded tiredly and lay down on the bed.

–**UNF–**

Harry looked towards an agent as he let a drop of blood fall on the potion. He had just arrived from his trip to the place where Stark had been caught. There had been so much blood and machines that had made him cringe, but luckily he had found a snake nest close by and the snake inside had seen everything and had agreed to help. Harry returned to the present as Rhodes turned the cam on.

Voldemort's face appeared on the screen at once, Albus sleeping on the man's bed, in the corner.

"How was it?"

"I've seen worse."

"Can you localize them?"

Harry shrugged and put the drink in a glass.

"How bad is this?"

"Have you ever tasted skelegrow?" Harry nodded. "It's worse."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at the drink.

"I have to keep it down, don't I?"

"If you don't you'll have to drink again."

Harry sneered.

"And to think that I couldn't hold down the skelegrow." Harry said before swallowing the drink in one go.

Harry forced it to go down as everything in his being tried to force it out. His stomach turned and gurgled in disgust as the horrible taste in his mouth made Harry's skin crawl. Tears left the corner of his eyes and it took Harry a while to realize the other two were talking to him.

"What?" he asked looking to the two in confusion.

_"Can you understand me?"_

Harry frowned towards the Dark Lord.

_"Of course I can understand you, why wouldn't I?"_

The man smirked.

_"Because we aren't speaking English… or Parseltongue."_

Harry's eyes widened.

"Good to know it works then… how are the kids?"

Voldemort sneered.

"As expected; James is following his mother like a lost puppy, Lilu is freaking out and refuses to leave the doctor's arms and Tedmond is freaking out because he doesn't know how to act around her, plus the fact that Albus just had an attack and you are in Afghanistan in the war."

"Ginny couldn't have chosen the worst time to show up." Harry mumbled.

"She could have just stayed away… preferably permanently. She isn't missed here." Harry hissed angrily. "Keep your mind open so if I'll need to I'll be able to send you messages. And don't get killed." Voldemort said before closing the connection.

Harry clenched his hands angrily.

"Ex-wife?"

Harry nodded.

"Uncle doesn't approve of it… obviously."

Rhodes nodded.

"Do you want me to check on your kids?"

Harry shook his head.

"Pepper is already there. Although I'm afraid Ginny will say something she isn't supposed to… but I'm sure the kids or Uncle will be able to mend the problem if so needed."

Rhodes nodded, helping Harry pour the liquid contents of the potion down the drain.

"So that was the famous Great Uncle, Albus keeps talking about?"

"Yes, that would be my adopted uncle. I mean it's easier to say I'm visiting my uncle."

"Who is he?"

"A serial killer." Rhodes' eyes widened and Harry laughed. "I'm not crazy. But you saw him. He isn't exactly the type of people you could invite for tea… if I don't go to him he'll come to me himself."

"That would go well. But if he is a serial…"

"He is in prison, but he is… special. If he so wants he'll leave the prison."

"Why hasn't he yet?"

"Because he only has me. And as much as he refuses to admit it… he needs me as much as I need him." Harry smiled to the colonel. "How do I make your dear friend trust me in case I need to play a role?"

"Ask him about the fun vee." Harry nodded and started to leave. "Use the name Rhodey. They most likely won't know what I look like."

Harry lowered the gold cauldron on the table and looked towards the colonel.

"He'll trust me?"

"Tony doesn't trust anyone, but it will help you to get in his good side."

Harry hummed looking out of the tent and into the desert.

"How can I help you?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, looking back towards the dark man.

"Have a helicopter and a team of doctors ready. My uncle will contact you when I'll manage to leave with Tony from the place."

"How would he know?"

"You heard yesterday… about Albus?" Rhodes frowned but nodded. "Albus is a seer. He saw what was happening to Stark. And every time something happens to Stark it happens to him, that is why he is with Uncle. The man is the only one who can manage to take him out of the vision. My uncle will know if I'll be about to leave."

Rhodes took a deep breath.

"This is a little too much."

Harry laughed.

"Trust me, I know. I'm still learning to get used to it myself. You're taking it better than I did when I was eleven."

The man nodded and his eyes grew wide as Harry disappeared before his eyes.

–**UNF–**

Harry had hidden himself behind the mountains of sand as he looked at the camp down in the desolate. There were a lot of weapons in tents, but he was more interested in looking at Stark. It had taken him a couple of days to locate the place, but here he was. The man was walking and about, with a machine in his arms and Harry suspected that it was keeping him alive. Harry could also see the man stumbling; he probably still had problems with walking. The camp was full of men with shotguns, Harry knew that his wand wouldn't help him save Stark, he had to wait for a better time and actually have a plan instead of just barging in and see what would happen after that. Besides he suspected that the machine which was keeping him alive wouldn't survive in the desert for long with the sand storms.

–Speaker?–

Harry looked towards the snake and then towards the scene, took his wand and offered it to the snake who swallowed it.

–Find a way in, don't get killed.–

The snake hissed and disappeared. Not long later Harry heard the sound of the hammer of a gun clicking in place right behind his head. Harry took a deep breath. A hand appeared on his shoulder and pulled him up, Harry put his hands up and let the man search him with one hand as the other pointed the gun at his head. Harry looked directly at Stark who was looking back confused.

_"He's unarmed."_ Harry heard the man scream to a group of men on the other side, Harry suspected that the man wasn't speaking English.

Harry looked to the group and one bald man signalled with his head to take Harry to the camp, Harry wondered how he hadn't seen him yet. The man behind Harry pointed the gun at Harry's back and Harry started descending, walking towards Stark where a fat man was looking at him in confusion. Harry looked at Stark again.

"How was the fun vee?" at once a gun struck Harry's face.

"Rhodey?" Harry heard Stark whisper.

Harry spat blood on the man behind him who was ready to strike him again when the fat one stopped him.

_"Calm down, he's only provoking you."_ Harry heard the man hiss to the other in a language Harry was sure he wasn't supposed to know.

The fat one sneered at Harry, who still had his hands on his head and then turned to Stark coldly.

_"What do you think?"_

An old man with round glasses who was by Stark's side translated.

"I think you have a lot of my weapons." Stark said expressionless.

Harry snorted and when the man got ready to strike again Harry translated, making the fat one raise an eyebrow at Harry, it was obvious that they hadn't expect him to speak their language. Then the man started to walk around Stark while talking to the man. Stark turned so he wouldn't have his back to the man and the old man started to translate.

"He said that you have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make a list of materials."

Harry snorted when the fat man talked again, Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"He said that you should start immediately and when you're done he'll let you go." Harry explained.

Stark looked back towards the fat man who was offering his hand and took it, smiling.

"No, he won't." Stark said.

"No he won't." the old man conceded.

The fat man smiled at the others as they shook hands. Harry turned his eyes from them towards the group of men he hadn't seen before, but mainly he looked at the bald man. There was just something about him that screamed 'be careful'. Harry heard how the fat man told the men to take Stark and the old man back inside. Harry didn't look, keeping his eyes on the bald man who was looking back, and saw him touching a ring on his middle finger. Harry suspected that was the boss, how Harry hadn't seen him before he didn't know. Voldemort would so kick his ass if he knew how carefree he had become.

Harry heard the sound of a bat hitting a hand and looked around noticing that the gun had disappeared from his back and he was surrounded by men with bats in hand ready to strike. The fat man sneered.

_"Who are you?"_

Harry spat in the man's face who sneered, before he turned towards the others and nodded. Harry closed his eyes and then the first impact came on his belly making him tilt forward, followed by an impact on the back of his legs, forcing him on his knees. Harry immediately pulled his arms forward protecting his face, and most importantly, his glasses.

Harry could hear someone talking but the sound of the bats hitting him kept him from understanding whatever was being said. Harry bit his bottom lip to keep himself from letting them hear his pain. This was nothing like the Cruciatus, he could endure this as long as they wanted. Although Harry was sure this could cause more physical damage than the Cruciatus could…

"STOP!" Harry heard before a hard blow hit him in the back of the head and everything went black.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Next: Meeting Stark and Yinsen…

~Isys**  
**

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	7. Chapter VI

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture

**Nr words in this chapter:** 4,075

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song / Letter / Journal_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**–****Meeting Albus' Hero****–**

March, 2008

Harry woke with a headache, but not just any headache; a killer headache.

"How is he?"

"Alive, they didn't hit any vital organs. Although, he'll be in a lot of pain and he'll have a headache for a while when he wakes up."

Harry opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. Besides that the few light in the room hurt his eyes.

"How did he find us?"

"I don't know. The probability of being found in these mountains is one to zero. Look, what you just saw that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work in the hands of those Murderers. Is that how you want to die? Is this the last act of the fines of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything? They gotta kill me, you, either way if they'll don't I'm gonna be dead in a week."

"Okay then. This is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

Harry sat up and groaned, every muscle in his body hurt. The old man approached at once.

"How do you feel?"

"As if a pack of centaurs just ran me over." Harry answered truthfully, not seeing reason to censor his words. It was not like he was telling them that he was a wizard, besides they would probably find that out on their own even if he didn't tell them if he wasn't careful.

The man laughed.

"Close. If Stark hadn't stopped those men outside you would be long dead."

Harry hummed and accepted his glasses, putting them on. Harry looked towards Stark who was sitting by a fire, looking back.

"You know Rhodey." The man commented and Harry nodded. "Does he know where you are?"

"No. He's searching from the air and I was searching on the ground."

Stark nodded turning again to the fireplace and Harry growled.

"That's it. Next time, if I had known how thankful you were going to be I would've let you're sorry ass die.

The old man smiled amused as Stark turned to him frowning with a raised eyebrow.

"In case you hadn't noticed I was the one saving you, Mr. Oxford."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the name.

"I wouldn't need saving if you weren't the one that made weapons. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"What is your problem?"

"You. People who benefit from war."

"Making those weapons made the war stop."

Harry pointed towards the door.

"Making those weapons put you in here. Making weapons doesn't stop war… it only makes it worse."

Stark stood and looked at Harry in silence.

"You were in the war, Mr. Oxford?"

"I was. I saw my parents die when I was a baby, when I was in my teens I saw my best friend being tortured and I've had to watch on while friends and family were killed in front of me." Harry pointed to himself, standing and facing Stark. "What they did to me? It was nothing I can't endure, as I have had worse. You thought you saved me? You just stopped their fun. They will want to know who I am to you. When we haven't even met yet. And my name isn't Oxford!" Harry shrieked the last part.

The old man coughed and when the two looked at him he approached and forced Harry down on the bed.

"Too soon to be standing." The man said and Harry huffed.

"I'm not a child, I never was."

The man smiled.

"I believe you, but you still need to save your body or it will only get worse. That's if you really have an idea to take us out of here."

Harry turned to Stark crossing his arms.

"Why should I? For him to create more weapons?"

Stark raised his arms in the air in exasperation and walked away from the two.

_"What is that on his chest?" _Harry asked as soon as the man went to the other side of the room.

_"What is keeping him alive. In my village we call it the walking dead. It takes around a week to get to his heart thanks to the car battery."_

Harry hummed.

_"I know various doctors who could help him… but that car battery doesn't exactly help while running away." _Harry looked at the old man's chest as the man forced Harry's head down and looked at the back of Harry's head and shivered when the man hit an open wound. _"How bad is it?"_

_"You'll live."_ The man said and Harry nodded, knowing the man was trying to be optimistic but lying tough his teeth. _"The same __can't be said_ _about Stark."_

Harry looked at the pouting man.

"Stark!" The man turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Is there anything you can create for your heart?"

The man stayed silent as he thought and then Harry saw the idea appear in the man's eyes. Stark turned towards the old man.

"I have the list I'll need."

The old man looked a**t** the cam that Harry hadn't noticed until then, his Auror mentor would so have his head if he knew how carefree Harry had become, and waved at it to call their attention.

In no time the room was full of men and Stark told what he needed which the old man translated. Harry helped sometimes when the man had problems finding the right words.

–**UNF–**

Harry woke up after a while and noticed that Stark was opening a missile as the old man stayed by his side.

"How many languages do you speak?"

"A lot. But apparently not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian…"

Harry's eyes widened. Good thing Voldemort had given him the potion then.

"Who are this people?"

"They…" the old man started as if wondering what to say. "Are your loyal customers, sir." Harry smirked, that was a good eye opener for Stark. "They call themselves the 10 Rings."

Harry cleared his mind and contacted Voldemort.

–I'm here.– the man said inside Harry's own mind.

–10 Rings. That's the name they use.–

–I'll see what Coulson knows about them.–

–Did… did Albus see me?–

Harry felt confusion and then anger.

–What did those muggles do to you?–

–So Albus didn't see it?–

–Severus hasn't seen you yet.–

Harry returned to his own mind before opening his eyes. He felt a lot better knowing that his son hadn't seen him being tortured or arguing with Stark. Harry could feel Voldemort's anger through his scar, At Harry for not explaining what was going on and at someone else for daring to hurt his horcrux.

"You know, we might be more productive if you included me in the planning process…"

Stark hummed and Harry rolled his eyes, before he sat up again. Harry took the glass of water the old man had left for him next to his bed. The old man noticed Harry had awoken and approached.

"How do you feel?"

Harry nodded, taking a hand to the back of his head to feel for blood and his hand came back red.

"I've had worse."

Harry noticed Stark taking a machine from inside the missile. It seemed to be something like a metal gear wheel connected to another gear wheel with a lot of metal on the inside… to Harry it was all Chinese. Harry signalled to the old man to approach Stark who took a little rectangular shaped metal from the inside and then threw the 'gears wheels' behind his head.

"Okay… We don't need this."

"What is that?"

"That's palladium. Point one five grams." Harry frowned not understanding a thing. "Need at least one point six. Why don't you see to break out the other eleven?"

Harry stood and grabbed the drill and started to take the nails from the missiles. As soon as Harry took the nails from the missile he passed onto the next missile and the old man stepped forward to take the 'gear wheels' out of the missile before he gave them to Stark. Harry knew that if his wound wouldn't close he would die, so he might as well make himself useful by helping Stark.

After all of them were done Harry returned to the bed putting a clean and wet rag on the back of his head and contained the whimper.

–**UNF–**

Voldemort hissed angrily and looked up at the guard who stood just outside of his cell by the door.

"Call Coulson."

In no time the man appeared before his cage.

"Harry contacted. He said something about 10 Rings." The man nodded taking a hand to his hear. "He's hurt."

Coulson looked at Voldemort.

"We don't know where he is."

Voldemort nodded.

"But snakes do." Coulson frowned confused. "How do you think Harry got there so quickly?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Bring me a serpent, give me healing medicaments and other things and then I'll send the snake to Afghanistan with a portkey. She'll do the rest." Voldemort was sure that Coulson had heard him say strange things, but this was, most likely, the strangest of them all.

Not long after he had left Coulson showed up with a python and a first-aid kit bag. Severus who had left the cell, returned with Tedmond, who had a box with potions with him. The boy put the box on top of the desk and Voldemort looked through them, choosing a few of them and placing unbreakable spells on the vials before dropping them in the bag.

"Those were the ones we had at home." Tedmond said. "The portrait said you needed them."

Voldemort nodded and looked at the serpent, which was smelling and hugging Severus, as the boy was the one with the smell closest to Harry, Voldemort only hoped he would manage to send her to the right place and in time… he had a bad feeling about how badly hurt his Harry was. He shouldn't have let him go!

–**UNF–**

Harry looked at the old man as he took the melted palladium from the fire and took it to the table.

"Careful… be careful. We only got one shot at this."

"Relax. Why do you think you're still alive?" the man asked amusedly, and right after Stark placed his car battery on the table the man put the melted palladium on the shape that Stark had created earlier.

"What should I call you?"

"My name is Yinsen."

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Stark looked at Harry.

"What about you Oxford?"

Harry sneered and took the rag from his head before looking at it.

"Harry Potter."

"Never heard of you."

Harry snorted.

"You wouldn't, Stark."

Stark turned to Yinsen.

"Why does he always talk to me as if I'm the enemy?" the man growled as they put more palladium in the cup for heating.

Yinsen suppressed his smile as he placed the cup with the palladium by the fire and went to clean his hands before approaching Harry.

"You need something to stop the bleeding. And you need blood. You're losing too much."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly and forced his magic towards his wound, hoping it would work.

–**UNF–**

Harry looked at Stark as he placed the circular shaped palladium on a metal plate for the fifth time and then he heard a hiss. Harry looked towards the spot the sound came from and saw a huge snake approaching. He wondered how it had managed to pass by the guards.

–Speaker?– the snake asked as it approached and Harry nodded, looking sideways at the humans who weren't paying attention to him. Harry heard a sound and when he looked back the snake had just regurgitated a bag into his lap, before moving unto the corner of the room.

Harry looked towards the cam, which was behind him, to make sure the men didn't have a clear view of the snake or the bag, before looking at the bag forcing himself not to gag. It was a cool trick Voldemort had taught him but it still made his stomach turn at the idea that it had been inside a snake.

Harry noticed Yinsen looking at the snake and then towards the bag in silence. The man didn't say anything he just approached, opened the bag and took some things from the inside that happened to be a first aid kit. Yinsen picked a flask of something with the name Hemostatic and put it on a sterilized dressing, before putting it on Harry's head wound.

Harry whimpered when he felt that touch his open wound, Stark looked at them to see what they were doing and then turned back towards his job. Yinsen looked through the bag and then he took a small bottle with a red liquid from inside. Yinsen looked at it in confusion.

_"You did say I __need blood."_ Harry commented, recognizing the potion for what it was.

The man looked at Harry and then towards the bottle.

_"Let's save it then to when __your wound has stopped bleeding, hopefully you won't need it until then."_

Harry nodded and saved the medical instruments inside the bag and put the bag under his pillow.

_"You know…"_

_"From my village we are taught to accept that there are people more powerful than we. I was taught to believe in sorcerers."_

_"Wizards." _Yinsen looked at Harry confused. _"The term is wizard."_

Yinsen smiled.

"Sleep." The man said before approaching Stark to help him.

–**UNF–**

"How is he?"

Yinsen looked at Tony as he worked.

"Now that I managed to clean his wound and really treat it, maybe he'll live."

"You said that he lost too much blood." Tony said as he started to create the arch reactor.

"We found a blood replacing liquid in his bag. I'm waiting for his wound to close before I let him drink it."

Tony nodded. One less thing to worry about.

–**UNF–**

Harry woke at seeing the lights diminishing and a white light coming from the table where Stark and Yinsen were. Harry stood and approached, looking at the white object.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho Missile." Harry drawled.

Yinsen smiled at Harry.

"That's because it's a miniature of an arch reactor. I have a big one providing energy for my fabric at home."

"Should I know what that is?" Harry asked putting his hand in the air.

"It can keep the shards out of my heart." Stark explained with a scowl, obviously not used to having to explain himself.

Harry hummed, looking at the arc something. That was helpful, now he only needed to heal himself and then he could plan the breaking out.

"But what can it generate?" Yinsen asked.

"If my math is right. And it always is…" Harry scowled and Stark glared at Harry. "Three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes." Yinsen commented impressed.

"Or some big for fifteen minutes." Harry snorted.

Stark glared at Harry.

"Well there is only one way to find out." The man said before picking the arch something and giving it to Yinsen.

Harry sat on his bed as Stark laid down on his bed and Yinsen quickly exchanged the car battery with the arch. Harry looked at the two as Stark sat as if waiting for something and then stood clapping hands with Yinsen. Stark turned towards Harry, touching his arch as he looked at him, smugly as if saying 'See? I told you'. Harry rolled his eyes and stood, before walking towards the table and looking at the papers Stark had just put down on the working table. Harry glanced at the papers as Yinsen looked them over, confused.

"This is what is going to take us out of here."

"What is it?"

Harry looked at the papers as Stark put them straight.

"Fly the mountain and look." The man said before flattening the papers.

Harry's eyes widened at seeing the constructions plans of a machine suit.

"Wow." Yinsen said. "Impressive."

Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It might work." Harry conceded as he shrugged. He had to admit that he wanted to see that thing build, blame it on him being a man or whatever you wanted, but he couldn't help but want to see a man wearing that machine.

Harry saw Yinsen sent him an amused look and Harry crossed his arms, looking the other way. It would force them to stay as Stark and Yinsen build it, but Harry couldn't help but feel a thrill at the idea of seeing Stark with that thing on.

–**UNF–**

Harry sat by a corner with his head against the wall because it calmed his head pain as Stark and Yinsen played a game called backgammon. Harry had no idea what that game was, but with killer headache he also wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Good move. Good move." He heard Yinsen congratulate Stark. Did they have to be so loud?

"Still haven't told me where you were from."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the two. It constantly impressed Harry how Yinsen always wore a suit and a tie.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?"

Harry looked to Yinsen to watch his reactions.

"Yes…" Harry felt a pain in his heart. It had been said too quickly. "And I will see them when I'll leave here."

_"You won't die."_ Harry promised from his place and Yinsen looked at him with a smile.

"And you Stark?" Yinsen asked, turning again towards the man he was gaming against.

Stark looked at Yinsen in silence and then made a face as if shrugging.

"Nah."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No. So you're a man who has everything and nothing." Yinsen said with a knowing voice.

Stark half smiled at that.

"You don't have anyone?" Stark looked at Harry, when he spoke. "You're telling me that you don't have anyone back at home waiting for you?"

"Do you?"

"Yes. Four kids and an uncle." Stark looked down at the game, was the man avoiding Harry? "What about Miss Potts? Won't she be worried about you? or her date and kids?" Harry kept asking, hoping to get a reaction from the man.

Stark looked at Harry coldly.

"You should not trust everything you see on television, Mr. Potter."

"Then tell me yourself."

"Pepper is probably wondering where I am and worried. But the date you speak off is not her lover, nor are the kids her own." Harry shrugged and closed his eyes leaning into the wall. Well he got the reaction he asked for, but it only made his headache grow thanks to the man's harsh voice. "But there is a boy that I promised to return to."

"So you do have someone?" Yinsen asked admiringly.

Harry didn't need to see it, to know that Stark had shrugged.

"His name is Albus Black. He is the son of Pepper's friend and the boy keeps visiting me. At the beginning just to help Pepper with her orders. He is dark haired and has these bright green eyes full of life and a will to know more and more… The boy's father runs a café by the corner of my fabric and Pepper usually goes there to get us food. Albus is a very shy boy, but with an aptitude for machines that I've never seen in another person so young besides myself. Although I've never met his father Albus came to stay at my house several times and on the day I was caught Albus made me promise that I would return." Stark snorted at something he remembered. "I promised I would take him and his brothers and father to Disneyland, actually." Harry looked at Stark admiringly. "Yes I suppose I have someone… but even though I made the boy my heir he isn't mine. He belongs to a man named Evans Black."

Harry eyes grew, his mouth falling open. Albus was Stark's heir? Why hadn't anyone told him?

Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" the man snapped.

Harry took a hand to his mouth as Yinsen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry shook his head and looked the other way. Stark sneered and returned to the game.

"Does… does he know?"

Stark looked at Harry again, confused.

"Who?"

"The boy…"

Tony shook his head.

"I hadn't told him."

Harry nodded closing his eyes.

"Are you in pain, Potter?" Yinsen asked, worried.

"Nothing I can't endure."

Stark stood and approached, picking Harry up who shrieked, not realizing the man had approached until he had been picked.

"Stop playing strong, Potter. There is no one here to impress. Let the big boys take care of you for once."

Harry glared at Stark as the man lowered him on his bed, before grabbing Harry's bag and taking various vials, picking one of them and handing it to Harry, Harry could read _painless drink_ on an etiquette around the vial with his own handwriting. It surprised him that Stark wasn't wondering why he had drinks instead of pills and how he even managed to have a medical bag in there without help.

"I can take care of myself, Stark."

"I don't doubt it, but right now keep yourself safe until you manage to return home to your kids. They're waiting for you aren't they?"

"What do my children have to do with anything?" Harry snapped.

Stark put a hand on his eyes, sighing.

"By telling us how you are, we can help and make sure you'll return home to your children."

Harry opened the vial and against his better judgements took the painless potion. Stark petted the top of Harry's head.

"See…? It wasn't that bad." The man taunted and Harry grabbed the pillow throwing it against the man's face, whose eyes grew wide at Harry's reaction.

"Don't treat me like a child, Stark!"

Stark sneered.

"Then stop acting like one!"

"I'm not acting like a child. You're the one who is making everyone you know worried sick about you and don't even care. You're more worried about making weapons to kill people than actually saving people."

Stark opened his mouth to contradict him but Yinsen appeared between them, with a hand on each man's shoulder.

"Easy… maybe we should go to sleep. Stark, Potter is talking without thinking because of his pain. Potter, we're on the same side here, stop messing around with Stark. And now turn around and let me see that wound of yours."

Harry and Stark glared at each other, before Stark turned around and went to his bed. Harry sighed and turned his back to Yinsen and the man took the compress from Harry's head to look at the wound.

_"You know the boy he was talking __about, don't you?"_ the man asked with an amused tone.

Harry hummed and looked sideways as the man picked new compresses for his wound.

_"How bad is it?"_ he asked after the man stopped cleaning his wound and put the new compresses on.

_"Much better." _The man said amused. Harry glanced at the man as he started to save the things inside the bag again.

_"He's my son." _Yinsen looked at Harry. _"Albus Black. He's my son. He's the reason I'm here."_

_"So you're Evans Black then."_

Harry nodded.

_"A fake identity to escape from everything. From myself included."_

The man nodded back. _"I suspected __that it was your son. He said the boy had brothers and a father and you said you had children and an uncle, never a wife. And his description… it was you. But it was when you reacted to what he said about the heir that I knew."_

Harry smiled nodding.

_"He'll freak out when he'll find out that I'm actually Albus' father."_

_"__He probably will."_

Harry looked at Yinsen as the man stood and walked towards his own bed.

_"I wasn't kidding when I said that I won't let you die." _Yinsen looked at Harry. _"Stark needs you. He needs someone there to keep him in his toes… besides I'm sure my kids would love you."_

_"You're too perceptive."_

_"I was taught to be perceptive, I'm actually not as observant as I used to be… well that's what happens when you pass four years living as a normal person." _Harry added with a smile.

Yinsen chuckled.

** (TBC)**

* * *

Hi

As my dear Beta pointed out to me I decided to make a little explanation here, Tony never met Harry and the kids. He has no idea who Albus siblings are and so, he has no idea that they actually two older boys and a younger sister, so that's why he keeps using 'brothers' instead of 'brothers and sister' or 'siblings' as to him in his mind there's no girl.

I hope you liked the new chapter

Next: Harry, Tony and Yinsen escape and Stark meets Harry's family…

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	8. Chapter VII

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture

**Nr words in this chapter:** 4,415

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Song / Letter / Journal_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**–****The Break Out****–**

May, 2008

Harry looked at the door as he had heard something and saw the fat man peeking through a hole in the door. The man closed the hole again and Harry heard him leaving. Harry turned back to the food he was making while Stark worked on the suit and Yinsen sharpened a knife.

When the men had come to the cell to enquire what Harry was to Stark, Stark had mentioned that he was his personal translator and Harry had apparently gotten lucky at finding him. Harry knew it hadn't been enough but the men hadn't questioned them further and he felt thankful for that.

It had been amusing when Stark had stumbled on the two huge snakes in the corner. The man had almost attempted to kill them and if it hadn't been for Yinsen, who had stopped him and told him that they were actually Harry's pets, he would've had been attacked and most likely killed by the snakes for stepping into their _territory_. Since then Stark avoided the _pests' corner_, as he had taken to call it, but besides that he didn't question how they had gotten there and why Harry had two huge snakes as pets. Harry supposed that with all the strange things that were happening it was the least of his problems.

Yinsen looked at him in question.

"They just came to check on us." Harry said, pointing towards the door with his head.

"It's expected… although I'm surprised they're doing that by foot." Stark commented from his place.

Harry hummed and picked three plates before serving the food for the three of them.

"Lunch is served." Harry said before he lowered two plates on the table and started to eat from his own.

Yinsen approached and picked a plate and Stark stopped working to pick his own and the three ate.

"When I'll leave here I'll make you my personal cook, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Stark.

"Do I look like I want to work for you?"

Stark groaned.

"Are you ever going to give me a break?"

"Are you ever going to stop making weapons?"

–**UNF–**

Harry was taking a nap when he was suddenly awoken by the voice of the fat man and the door opening. Harry stood sleepily and put his hands on his head like the other two. Harry looked towards the door and tensed when he saw the bald man enter. He hadn't seen the man since day one, but he still could sense him every time it was the man's time to watch over them on the cam. Yes Harry was paranoid, but he was in a cell; he could be a little paranoid, thank you very much!

–Harry, be careful.–

Harry's eyes widened at hearing the Dark Lord in his head; it had been days – maybe weeks or more, Harry didn't know, he had lost track of time – since Harry had contacted the man to thank him for the medical bag.

"Relax." The man said and Harry shared a look with the other two who lowered their arms as well. The bald man approached Stark and touched the arch reactor on his chest. "The bow and arrow once were the pinnacle of weapons technology. They allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of the empire of Alexander the Great. And four times the size of the Roman Empire." Harry saw the man picking up the suit plans and Yinsen had to signal Stark to keep still. "But today who ever holds the latest Stark weapons rules this lands." The bald man lowered the papers again. "And soon it will be my turn." Harry looked to the man as he stepped in front of Stark, looking at him in the eyes coldly. _"Why have you failed me?"_

Harry looked at Yinsen.

_"We're working. Diligently."_

The bald man started to approach Yinsen.

_"I let you live. This is how you repay me?"_

_"It's very complex. He's trying very hard."_

_"On his knees."_

Harry tensed as they forced Yinsen on his knees.

–Hey…– Harry hissed and the serpent Voldemort had sent to him looked up from his place on the floor. –Kill the one who is attacking my friend!–

Before anyone could react a venomous snake attacked the man who was forcing Yinsen on his knees. As soon as the snake's teeth touched the man's skin he fell to the floor in pain and he was dead in no time. The snake turned towards the other man, who walked away immediately while pointing his gun at the snake. The snake attacked the man and when he shot, the bullet just touched the snake's skin before it fell to the ground at its side as if it was nothing. Harry felt thankful that the Dark Lord had protected the snake. The snake bit the man, making him die as well.

The bald man looked to the snake in silence as it protected Yinsen with its own body. And then the man looked at Harry. Harry sneered at him, did the man suspect that it had been him?

_"We're building the Jericho Missile."_

There was a silence and then Harry saw the man drop what he had picked for the torture, which happened to be embers, back in the fire. The man looked at Stark.

"You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile." The man said, then approached Harry and looked him in the eyes, giving him goose bumps. How long had it been since Harry felt like this? _"Control your pets, Sorcerer."_ He whispered coldly so only Harry could hear before leaving, the others following after him.

"What was that?" Stark asked as soon as everyone left.

Harry dropped on his knees and offered his hand and the snake approached him, letting him pet it. Harry touched the part where the bullet had hit it and the snake hissed, although it hadn't been perforated it still had hurt the snake. Harry sighed, feeling his body shiver all over, not knowing he had been so tense until the muggle had left. If the muggle knew what he was he certainly wouldn't let him go easily. Things had only got worse.

–Thank you.–

The snake hissed happily at being stroked. Harry looked up to Stark who was looking at him confused.

"They were about to torture Yinsen and even kill him. Finish you're suit and suit up… you heard him, we only have until tomorrow." Harry explained, trying to make him understand the need to hurry.

Tony nodded and walked away resuming his work. Harry stood and approached Yinsen, helping him move the two bodies to a corner. Harry couldn't help but feel a part of himself die at seeing them. Was this how the young Tom Riddle had felt when he ordered the basilisk to kill Myrtle?

_"Thank you."_ Harry nodded. _"Don't blame yourself. They would __have killed us without a second thought."_

_"I know. It doesn't make it any less wrong. Although my uncle must be jumping in happiness __wherever he is. My first kill… I don't think killing him really counts considering he is immortal and actually killed himself." _Harry knew he was babbling but… he had just killed someone!

Yinsen put a hand on Harry's shoulder as soon as they finished moving the second body.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Yes, Potter. We should thank your pest." Stark said as he prepared the metal to mould it.

"I incited it to attack the men, Stark." Harry said coldly.

Stark looked up from what he was doing to Harry.

"It is them or us." The man finally said and started to hammer on the hot metal.

Harry sighed and Yinsen went to the table to continue working, while Harry went to prepare something to eat. He was suddenly hungry now that the adrenaline had passed.

–Should I warn Coulson that you'll leave in less than 24 hours?– Harry heard Voldemort's voice ask.

–Yes… did Albus…?–

–I took him out before the snake attacked. And when you return we will talk about creating a horcrux…–

Harry tensed, his eyes growing.

–No. I'm not you. I don't want immortality. I…–

–You're my horcrux Harry. I'm not going to let you die.–

Harry heard a thump and when he looked up, Stark had just placed the suit's mask on the table.

–I have to think about it…– Harry finally conceded.

Harry could feel the smugness from the man as he left his mind.

–**UNF–**

Harry looked at Stark as he and Yinsen prepared the suit and Stark himself so Stark could wear it. Harry picked his wand up in silence; it was not like the muggles didn't know already what he was. Stark didn't know… but the man would be too worried running and attacking, to wonder why Harry - who would be behind him - used a stick instead of a gun. Harry grabbed the medical bag and took the rest of the blood potion out of it and drank it, he shrank the bag before he placed it in his pocket. Harry looked at the side where the two snakes were.

–I'm leaving.– the two snakes approached and stayed by Harry's side in silence.

Harry looked to the two as Stark re-taught Yinsen on how to prepare him. The hole in the door opened and a man started to question for Stark.

_"He's working on the missile." _Harry sneered at them pointing to the suit that they couldn't see as it had its back to them. "Stark talk."

"Why do you need me to talk?"

The men hearing Stark's voice closed the hole and left. Harry sighed and sat on the chair.

"They were asking about you."

"How many languages do you speak?"

Harry shrugged, looking at Yinsen as he worked. "What language was that?" he wondered out loud.

"Hungarian. We're lucky you're here as I don't speak Hungarian."

Harry hummed.

"Work faster. That won't hold them back for much longer."

"How about you work?" Stark asked, pointedly.

"I don't have any idea what you're doing and the laptop part… well my son, who is six, is better at using the laptop and the cellphone than I am. Trust me you don't want me messing around with your suit."

Stark rolled his eyes.

"Do exactly what I tell you." Harry sighed and approached the laptop. "Function 11. It's the one at the top with an F and an 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar." Harry looked at the laptop screen and waited until it appeared. "It should be up right now."

"It is."

"Press Control i."

"Control?"

"The one with the CTRL at the bottom." The man explained spelling the word.

"Done."

"I, Enter."

"Enter?" Harry asked looking to the keys. Yinsen approached and hit one of the keys. "Oh… that one." Harry said awkwardly at seeing the word on the key.

"It wasn't that hard was it?" Stark questioned tauntingly.

Harry sent the man a glare. Yinsen moved away from Stark as he was done buttoning him up. Harry looked at the bar as it passed.

"Can't this thing work faster?"

"It's not magic, Potter. Things take their time, they don't just appear from nowhere."

Harry snorted, sharing a look with Yinsen.

"Are you able to fly?" Harry asked.

Stark frowned.

"I didn't make a flying machine, Potter. Why?"

"It would be easier to leave this place if we managed to fly. Even if it's only in a high jump. It would be harder for them to follow us on foot if we're flying… I'm just saying…"

"I put a few fire cannons underneath my feet." Harry glanced at the feet in silence. "I can start them from a lever on my arm." Harry approached and looked it so he wouldn't mistake it for other lever.

"This one?" he asked pointing.

Stark looked at it, barely managing to move his head.

"Yep. That's the one, Oxford."

Harry looked at the laptop screen to keep himself from retorting, almost there.

_"Can you fly?"_

_"I__'ve never flown without a broom… but I can try to keep us stable."_

Yinsen hummed and looked to the laptop.

"Done." The two looked at the suit as it started to work on its own, all the lights in the room stopped working as the power was needed to give the suit power. Unlike the last time they had used the power, itstayed completely black.

Harry heard movement outside and one of the snakes made its way up his body and hugged him with its body as the other started to make its way up Yinsen's body.

"Potter… your snake."

"Shield." Harry answered.

Yinsen's eyes grew wide, but he nodded his face barely visible except for the light from Stark's arch reactor. Someone tried to open the door and it exploded, Harry and Yinsen protecting themselves behind Stark.

"I told you it would work." The man said proudly and the three started to leave the cell, Yinsen grabbed one of the men's shotguns on their way out.

Harry drew his wand in silence, he noticed that Yinsen was looking at it but the man didn't comment. More men appeared and started to shoot at them, Stark using his body as a shield to protect them. Harry mumbled Protego under his breath protecting himself and Yinsen from the bullets.

_"How long can you keep it up?"_

_"As long as I'm __concentrating… but as my magic has been used to heal my head wound and to keep me alive, I don't know…"_

Stark killed two men who were too stupid to run away and the other ran away, locking a secure door. Harry looked towards the other side as a man tried to run and Stark didn't show any mercy on him; he knew this would happen but it didn't mean he had to like it. After killing the man, Stark started to hit the door to open it. Harry sighed and pointed his wand at the door.

"Alohomora." He mumbled under his breath.

Before Stark had time to even think of what Harry had just done, the door opened and the man attacked them again. Most of them ran away and Harry and Yinsen couldn't help but laugh when Stark got his arm stuck in the wall when he tried to hit one of the men. As Stark tried to take his arm out of the wall a man approached him and, before Harry or Yinsen could do anything, he pointed the gun towards Stark's head and pulled the trigger, only for it to reflect and hit him.

Harry stunned as many of the men as he could, not that there was still many around them as Stark took his arm out the wall and continued his way towards the entrance. The three arrived at the atrium and Harry's instinct kicked in.

"Stark be careful."

Stark turned and the bullet the bald man shot missed with a couple of inches. Stark shot back at the bald man, he missed him but he managed to hit him with a rock he did hit. Stark turned his head to the two, to make sure they were both well.

"Thanks." Harry nodded back and Stark continued, with the two behind him. "Stay hidden you two." Harry and Yinsen waited as Stark moved towards the entrance of the cavern and the men started to shoot at him. When they finally stopped Stark said; "My turn." Before attaching them with fire, burning every weapon and every man he could get to.

Harry grabbed Yinsen and the two ran towards the mountains, to get away. Stark followed them, burning the weapons on the way. Harry looked towards the other side where a group of men were attacking and sighed. He approached Stark and Yinsen and hit the mechanism Stark had attached to the arm that would cause him to 'fly'. They were forced into the air as the camp exploded with the hot weapons. Suddenly the mechanism stopped working and Harry concentrated all his magic on them to help them land. The five landed perfectly on a sand dune and Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes. His magic was telling him this had been too much…

The snakes got off of him and Yinsen and Yinsen ran to help Stark out of the suit, which had almost dismantled as they fell.

"Potter, are you okay?"

Harry looked up towards Stark, ready and about, with what was left of his jacket around his head. Harry shook his head, feeling light headed.

"Too much energy, too soon." Harry mumbled.

Stark helped Harry stand with Harry's arm around Stark's neck, who had an arm around Harry's waist and, using his own body as support, helped Harry to walk.

"Don't worry, Oxford. We'll help you." The man said, starting to walk on the opposite way that they came.

"Do you know where you're going?" Harry mumbled.

Yinsen pointed to the snakes.

"We're following them; they apparently know where to go."

Harry nodded and the three followed the two snakes under the hot sun. After a few hours two helicopters showed up and at once Stark put his arm in the air to call their attention as he let Harry sit, before he let himself drop on his knees. Harry looked up tiredly when the helicopter stopped to see Rhodes running towards them.

"How was the fun vee?" the man asked and at once Harry and Stark chuckled. Harry was sure that Stark was crying. Rhodes got on one knee in front of Stark and put a hand on Stark's shoulder. "Next time you'll ride with me, okay?" Then he pulled the man to him, hugging him with one arm before he looked at Harry and mouthed 'thank you'. Harry just nodded back.

Rhodes helped Stark stand and started to take him towards the helicopter, but the man stopped, turning to Harry, who was still on the ground.

"I can walk, Rhodey. Help him. He got a nasty hit on the back of the head and we barely had any medical ways to treat him."

Rhodes nodded and approached Harry, helping him stand and taking him to the helicopter. Harry briefly saw Stark and Yinsen grab the snakes and put them in the helicopter before climbing in themselves. They were taken to the military camp and the three were checked over by muggle doctors.

"Agent Potter." Rhodes said formally as they were checked in the medic tent, Stark looking at Harry with an amused look because of the name.

"Yes, colonel?"

The man picked a phone from his belt and offered it to Harry whose eyes widened.

"We'll be going home in a few hours… how about you warn your children yourself, agent?"

Harry smiled, thankfully and called home, when he heard Ted's voice a tear ran down his face.

"Evan's café, Tedmond's speaking how can I help you?" the eleven years old said professionally.

"Teddy?"

"Evans?" the boy asked, his voice shaking at the end.

"Yes… it's me. We're at the military camp. Colonel Rhodes said we'll be going home in a few hours…"

"That's great… that's…" Harry knew that the boy was crying from his voice only.

"I'm okay, big boy. No need to cry."

"I'm not!" The boy's voice contradicted but they both know it wasn't true.

Harry took a hand to his eyes, removing his own tears.

"It's okay Teddy. How are your brothers and sister?"

"Good. James and Albus are at uncle's and Lilu is playing with Bruce upstairs. The man tried to leave… Lilu didn't let him."

Harry smiled, containing a sob.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, dad?"

"For not being there for your birthday. I'm so sorry Teddy…"

Teddy laughed.

"Don't worry. We can celebrate it when you arrive. And it's not such a big deal…"

"Yes, it is! It's you're eleven birthday, Ted. It's an important date." Harry took a hand to his mouth to suppress his sob.

"I… I'm gonna warn great uncle, okay? See you in a few hours…"

Harry nodded.

"I missed your voice…" Harry mumbled and he heard a sob from the other side.

"I missed you as well." The boy said before hanging up the phone, Harry knew that the real reason he hung up was so Harry wouldn't hear him cry.

Harry looked at the phone in silence and then gave it to the colonel with a smile.

"Thank you, colonel."

The man nodded, not commenting about what he had heard. The doctors approached Harry resuming their work. Harry groaned but let them, he needed a magical healer not these muggles ones. Their medicaments wouldn't work on him anyway because as soon as someone was treated by magical means, muggle means just wouldn't have any effect on them anymore. Had he warned Bruce about that?

"First time away from the children?"

Harry looked to Yinsen and nodded.

"That obvious?" he asked ashamed.

The man shook his head with a smile.

"I suspected as much, you did say you were a single parent. You must not be used to having them away for more than a few hours a day. Even if they go visit a friend, it's one at a time, not all at once and for such a long time."

Harry nodded and looked to Stark who was looking back in a questioning silence.

"What?" he snapped.

"Why did you come then?" the man asked confused. "You could've died."

"Because my younger son would never forgive me if I let something happen to you." Harry answered truthfully with a smile. Harry didn't think about it, but it was the first smile he showed Stark.

–**UNF–**

Harry felt it as the plane landed and tensed as he looked at the plane doors opening down. He saw Pepper there with a man by her side, he suspected him being Happy. And by the side were his family and – Harry's eyes widened – and an older version of Tom Riddle. As if knowing what Harry was thinking the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow back, daring him to say anything.

As soon as the door hit the floor the kids ran to the plane and Harry got out of the wheelchair and onto his knees, hugging the kids when they jumped to him. Harry could feel Stark's eyes on them, admiringly.

"Very well children. Stop behaving like a pack of wolves in heat." Voldemort hissed from above them.

The kids stepped back, blushing. Harry noticed Albus looking at Stark as he descended the ramp helped by Rhodes.

"Albus." The boy looked at him and Harry beckoned him to go with his head. The boy ran to Stark at once, hugging him. Harry stood, facing Voldemort. "Uncle."

Voldemort nodded in recognition, before helping him down the ramp as well, Yinsen following them. Harry looked at Stark as he talked with Pepper, Albus hugging the man's hand.

"You're eyes are red. Tears for your young lost boss?"

"Tears of joy… I hate job hunting."

"Yeah… vacation's over." The man said walking to the car and opened the door looking to the Potter family. "Come with us?"

Harry looked at Voldemort in question who shrugged and the boys, seeing that as a confirmation, ran towards the car and entered it. Harry looked back towards the officer – who was there as a babysitter – and the man nodded, going to the car he had brought to follow them. Harry approached the snakes and put them in the man's car. He could see the man pale at the huge snakes, but he didn't argue. Harry finally entered Stark's car. Voldemort was right behind him and he hugged Harry around his shoulders as soon as he sat down. Harry let him, it felt good to feel the man's dark, possessive and protective aura around him again. Harry kind of suspected that Voldemort was lending him magic. When they were all sitting in the car, Happy spoke.

"Where to, sir?"

"Take us to the hospital, Happy." Pepper started, she sat next to Stark and in front of Voldemort.

"No." Stark said, his eyes on Harry who was sitting in front of him.

"No? Tony you have to go…"

"No, I don't have to do anything. I've been under captivity for two months." The man said as he turned to Pepper at his side. "There two things I want to do: I wanna an American cheeseburger and the other…"

"That's enough of that." The woman said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not what you expect. I need you to make a call for a press conference." The man finished looking at Harry again.

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper asked confused.

"Yeah. Happy drive, cheeseburger first." The man ordered.

"Dad…" Harry looked at his children who were looking back with puppy eyes. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't have any money on my person to buy you burgers."

"I'll pay for it." Stark said.

"I don't need you to pay me anything." Harry sneered. "It's not like you owe me anything."

"I know. But I want to."

Harry opened his mouth to argue.

"Evans…" Voldemort hissed at his side.

Harry looked to the Dark Lord and then sighed.

"Fine."

The children grinned happily. Lilu who was on the other side of Harry, lowered her head on Harry's lap and Harry started to pet her mess of a hair. In front of Lilu was Albus who was grabbing Stark's hand with a smile in place, Yinsen was sitting next to Pepper and in front of him, and next to Voldemort, was James. James seemed to avoid the Dark Lord as if he was angry with the man; Harry would have to check on that later.

"Have you brushed your hair?" Harry asked, looking down at his girl.

"Yes!" The girl said at once and Harry smiled, rolling his eyes.

Harry pulled the girl onto his lap and started to comb his fingers though her hair to undo the knots that had formed in there.

"I can see that." He drawled with a smirk.

The girl blushed.

"Dad… it huwts!" the girl whined.

"It wouldn't hurt if you had brushed your hair." Harry scolded, it was odd playing caring father before the eyes of Stark. Harry wondered to himself why what Stark thought of him even mattered. It was not like they were friends or anything…

The girl pouted.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Before people wonder about Harry and Tony's odd relationship, or lack of it, Harry hates killing and Tony makes his life of killing people. To Harry it's Tony's fault that he was caught and so there will be conflict between the two

Other point a person commented in a review was about Harry's not apparating them out of there. They are muggles, Harry won't use magic to take them out, or at least he'll try to avoid using magic

Someone also commented about Tony's 'fabric' and I'm sorry for the misused word. It must be most likely company or the factory. I'm not English so some things may seem wrong

Next: Pepper finds out that Harry was in Afghanistan and Tony kidnaps Harry and the kids…

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover

**Nr words in this chapter:** 4,767

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**–****Trust****–**

May, 2008

When they arrived at the press conference, Mr. Stane came to open the door before he said: "Look at this." With a huge smile in place.

Harry grabbed Voldemort's hand and Voldemort just looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. There just was something about Stane that put Harry on the edge.

–What is it?– the man hissed in barely a whisper.

–I haven't trust him since the day I met him…–

Voldemort looked towards the man in silence as Stark left the car.

–Doesn't seem evil… you want me to check with Coulson?–

Harry nodded.

–I would feel calmer if I knew my children wouldn't be attacked, because I trusted the wrong person… again.–

Voldemort nodded and they left the car, before they followed Pepper into the press conference. Harry saw Stane taking Stark into the press conference hall and then Coulson approached them.

"Miss Potts."

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eyes, who would've thought he would miss the guy?

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."

"I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." The man said giving her a card.

"That's quite a mouth full." The woman said picking the card and Harry snorted. Pepper sent him a cold look.

"I know. We're working on it."

"You've been working on it for years." Voldemort sneered.

Pepper looked from Voldemort to Coulson to Harry, again with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Phil. I told you about him before." The woman eyes grew wide as she looked at Coulson. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Evans. You're uncle over there gave me some nasty headaches as he 'watched' over Albus."

Harry snorted.

"That sure sounds like my uncle."

Pepper placed the card in her purse.

"You know we've been approached already by the DOD, by the FBI, the CIA…"

"We're a separate division, with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

Harry frowned looking at Coulson, knowing that he was there on orders. Pepper smiled at the man.

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

"Thank you." Coulson said before approaching Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Do I look like I'm trying to escape?" the man asked coldly with barely a sound.

"No, but I have orders to not let you out of sight, sir." The man said easily, obviously used to the Dark Lord's temper.

Harry looked at Coulson.

"I thought he wasn't allowed to leave." Harry mumbled.

"It was either letting me go see you or me running away." Voldemort hissed amusedly. "And now with the new face is not like they would easily catch me."

Coulson smiled, but didn't comment as Stark asked everyone to sit on the floor. Harry leaned against the wall, looking at him and wondering what he was doing. Harry saw Rhodes, as he sat down and questioning Pepper what was going on.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to." The woman mumbled back and the man stood again.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created." the man said, looking at Harry, "to defend them and protect them." Harry looked at Voldemort pointing at Stane who was looking at Stark with a cold look. The man nodded, signalling Coulson and whispering him something in the ear. Harry turned back to Stark. "And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability." Harry snorted.

A few journalists tried to talk and Stark let one ask the question.

"What happened over there?"

Harry tensed, looking towards his children who were sitting by his feet eating their hamburgers. He silently pleaded to the man to not enter in any detail, it was already bad enough that Albus had to witness most of the things.

Now that Harry was looking at the kids he noticed that they were skinnier, probably didn't have the will to eat without him there. He would have to take care of that later.

"I…" Stark stood. "I had my eyes open. I came to realize that I have more to offer this word than just to make the things to blow up." Harry's eyes widened. Was the man doing what he thought he was? "And that is why, effect and immediately, I'm shutting down the Weapons Manufactory Division of Stark International." Harry took a hand to his mouth shocked and Stark looked at him directly. Apparently the man had listened to them when he and Yinsen had chastised him about the weapons industries, who would have thought? The journalist stood and tried to ask questions and Stane stood as well, trying to take Stark from the stage. "Until such a time that I can decide what the future of this company will be. A direction that I'm comfortable with and it's consistent with the highest good of this country as well."

Stark said before leaving the stage and Stane tried to save the press conference. Stark looked at Harry as he left, obviously wanting to speak with him, Happy following the man and Harry felt Voldemort pushing him to follow the man. Harry followed in silence, entered the car and let Happy guide them for a few minutes, before they stopped before a pavilion. Stark entered and opened the door with a card and Harry followed and looked towards the arch reactor that maintained the whole fabric, avoiding the man's eyes in front of him.

"So you're Evans Black." The man said, looking at the big arch.

"Yes."

Stark turned around looking at Harry coldly.

"Has anything you told me for real?"

"Every single thing. Evans Black is a fake name I got to hide myself from my past. I was an agent before and people are still after me. And they will hunt me down." Harry answered, knowing that not all the people who would hunt him down wanted to kill him.

"Who knows?"

"Yinsen and Rhodes."

"Pepper?" Harry shook his head. "The kids?"

"They know. That's why when we found that you were caught I went to help you. Albus would not forgive me if I hadn't."

The man turned back to the arch.

"I can't trust you. I don't know what is real and what is a lie."

Harry hummed and turned around to leave.

"Back there…" Harry stopped. "I told you that I would hire you as a cook."

"You did." Harry conceded.

"Ironic when you already are one. And that I already eat your cooking every day."

"It was more ironic that you told me that you claimed my son as your heir."

"The man outside… The one who is with you…"

"That's my uncle."

"Is he really?"

Harry sighed.

"No."

"Then why?"

Harry turned and looked at Stark who was looking back.

"There are things I can't tell you. Your friend Rhodes knows because as a guard it is his job to keep the secrets I told him. There is a secret that Yinsen only found out because he put two and two together."

"What can you tell me?"

"I was an agent in England. A secret agent. A man killed my parents when I was a baby, I was raised by my uncle and aunt before I was sent to a secret school when I was eleven where I learnt about the murderer. I was raised to hunt the man and kill him… after putting the man in jail I married and got three children. Later I divorced, took the parentage of the children and changed name before moving from England. That was when I found uncle. My parents' killer whom I was raised to kill."

"So he's a murderer?"

"I think you call it serial killer." A cold voice hissed from behind Harry. Harry turned to look at Voldemort.

Stark looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering how the man entered without a card and, looking outside, saw Happy knocked out on the floor.

"You must be wondering why I'm here and why my Harry keeps visiting me…" the man commented icily.

"Yes." Stark conceded.

"Let's start with the last one. My Harry moved to America to run away from everything. And then the agents contacted him and offered him help if he would come with them. They took him to me. As independent as my Harry is he still needed help. He needed someone to turn to. I was that person. Besides I threatened I would escape my prison if he wouldn't visit me weekly." Voldemort smirked coldly, looking at the huge arch reactor. "The second… I was allowed out to visit my boy because otherwise I would escape the prison and go anyway."

Stark frowned, looking at Harry confused.

"You talk of Potter as if he's a possession."

"To Tom I am his possession. I am the only one he never managed to kill."

"I don't understand."

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Sociopath." The man said and both Harry and Stark looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not saying that I am one, but most of serial killers are one and they are known to collect what they deem theirs; Harry is mine." The man explained with a shrug. "If being a sociopath is the only way for you to understand it: so be it."

"He's still a human being."

Voldemort laughed coldly.

"And?" he asked as if talking with a little kid before turning to Harry. "Let's go. You need to be checked by a real doctor."

Harry groaned.

"Again? I already was poked for hours since I escaped."

Voldemort approached and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, pushing him.

"I don't trust those doctors that treated you. I want a real doctor to look at you. I can feel how weak you are."

Harry started to be pulled away and sighed, letting the man dominate him, too weak to actually fight him.

"Potter!" Harry and Voldemort stopped, and turned to Stark who stood outside the pavilion. "What should I call you?"

"Black. I don't want Pepper to know the truth of me going to Afghanistan. Even if she does find out I went there, I don't want her to know about my secret life." The man nodded and pointed to the Dark Lord. "Riddle." Harry said with a smirk and Voldemort slapped the back of his head making Harry whimper in pain. "Careful will you? My wound is not completely closed yet."

As if on cue the man approached Harry's back forcing Harry to bend his head forward and looked for the wound. The man hissed angrily, either at the fact that Harry was hurt or at the fact that the muggle doctors had stitched his wound Harry didn't know.

"You and your saving people tendencies… can't you just sit tight like any other normal person?" the man hissed.

Harry blushed at being reprimanded before Stark.

"Tom…" Harry whined, trying to raise his face, but Voldemort didn't let him.

"Saving people tendencies?" Stark asked confused.

"Yes, this idiot has a hero disorder. He can't bear that someone is being hurt without running to help… I got his godfather killed using that against him."

Harry hissed angrily and pushed Voldemort away from him before forcing him against a wall angrily.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Godfather. Ever!" Harry snapped angrily.

"Good to know that your fire is still there, my Harry. I thought for a moment that those men had managed to take it out of you when even I couldn't."

Harry let go of the man angrily, and started to walk from one side to the other to keep himself from attacking the Dark Lord. Someone appeared and approached Harry.

"Black…" a male voice started but he didn't manage to finish because Harry punched him in the face only to realize he just punched Coulson.

Harry blushed deep red, as Voldemort chuckled. Coulson raised a hand to his jaw, massaging it.

"I take it the Dark Lord said something he shouldn't, again." The man drawled.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." Harry pleaded ashamedly.

Coulson nodded and looked at Voldemort.

"I think it's time for us to return, sir."

Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"Why do you keep ending my fun? It's not every day I see my Harry as his old self."

"Because every time you do that I end up getting punched." Coulson answered.

"It was only once… two with this one." Voldemort argued, walking with Coulson to the car next to the one where Happy was on the floor.

Harry looked at Stark and then followed Voldemort, not before waking Happy, making sure he forgot passing out.

"The Dark Lord said you wanted me to investigate Mr. Stane?" Coulson asked as they entered the car, the kids already there and the snakes at their feet. If Coulson was afraid of the snakes he didn't show it.

"Since the day I met him during the award ceremony I felt something off. I thought that it was just Voldemort making me paranoid, but now that Stark has been kidnapped… I just want to make sure."

"I'll talk with Natasha and see what she can find."

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.

"I want a real healer to check my Harry." Voldemort said. "His magic has been healing his wound on his own. He's almost no magic left and has not completely healed yet. Besides, those stupid muggle healers have been messing with his wound as they tried to treat him and only managed to get it infected as people who use magical ways of healing can't be healed with muggle means."

The man nodded and put a hand on his ear as he talked with someone on the other side.

"What about Yinsen?" Harry asked tiredly, feeling Voldemort lending him magic again.

"Yinsen?" Voldemort asked.

"The man who came with me, but he is not for the agents to play with."

Coulson knocked on the window that separated them from the chauffeur. The window opened.

"Stop at the press conference, we forgot a man there."

"Yes sir."

Harry lowered his head on Voldemort's shoulder, falling asleep.

**–UNF–**

A Few Weeks Later

"You want me to do what?" Harry asked Fury outraged.

"I need someone on the inside. If you don't tell me what happened I have to find out from Stark and you are the closest to the man I know."

"Closest? I don't support the guy!" Harry shrieked and at once Yinsen pulled Harry away from the man's desk before he would do something stupid… like destroying said desk… again. "I'm close to Pepper, but we're friends and I would never lose her trust for your… entertainment."

"Potter…" Fury groaned.

"I'm not an Agent. It was a onetime only. Besides I haven't seen Stark since the incident."

"There's a party this night…"

"Didn't you just hear me?"

"You just need to go there and bring Coulson with you, then you can do whatever you want."

"And how would I get an invitation in and you don't?"

"Because the party belongs to Stark, only he can invite someone… or his secretary."

Harry put a hand on his face.

"One invitation… but that's it!"

Harry turned around leaving the office. Coulson was out the room with a suit that he handed Harry.

"Need a cellphone?"

Harry shook his head, picking one and, before Harry could mess up with his trembling hands in his anger, Yinsen took it from him, dialled Pepper's number, and handed it back to Harry who blushed and thanked the man with a nod.

"Hi Evans."

"Hi Pepper… I need a favour."

"As long as I can help and it doesn't involve putting my hands inside persons' bodies…"

"No… hands inside bodies?" he asked confused.

"Tony needed me to change the machine in his heart, he said that the old one was in need of a reform."

Harry frowned, Stark changed the arch?

"No, no need for you to play nurse for me." Yinsen raised an eyebrow amused and Harry said arch with his lips and the man's eyes grew wide, understanding what Harry was talking about with Pepper. "I need two tickets for tonight at Disney Concert Hall."

"Oh… of course. Tell you what, I'll wait for you at the entrance. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect, thanks Pepper."

"Who is that wants to enter the party?" the woman asked amused.

"What? Can't I just spend some time with my friend?"

"Let's face it Evans, you hate those kinds of parties. If you want to see me you know where I live."

Harry laughed.

"So true. And it's Phil."

"See you there Evans."

"See you." Harry said before closing the phone.

"There, she'll wait for us at the entrance."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Coulson asked.

Harry pointed the phone at him.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me, mister." Harry growled before Yinsen pulled him to a bathroom to change.

"You need to calm down." The man commented.

"Why do people keep messing with my life?" Harry groaned, lamely.

Harry knew that he was angry because they had reported Ginny to the American Aurors - because, apparently, she had put the statute of secrecy at risk and they had forced her out of the country - but he couldn't help it. Harry sat on a toilet seat looking to Yinsen.

"What about the kids?" Harry mumbled.

Bruce had left right after Harry had arrived and Harry had barely any time to get used to being home, before he had to take care of the children again. Luckily the man Coulson had sent to take care of the café still worked there, because Harry wasn't sure he was clear headed enough for the shop.

"They'll stay with me. It's not like they don't like me." The man said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Evans. You were the one who made sure I stayed alive with the excuse that your kids would like me. Well they do. And I don't have anyone else so you got another 'uncle' to watch over them." The man said amused.

Harry sighed, nodding thankfully.

**–UNF–**

Harry entered the party with Pepper, Coulson having disappeared wherever he wanted to go. The woman at his side was wearing a light blue dress that opened at the back.

"So tell me… how long did he beg you?" Harry looked at Pepper with a raised eyebrow. "Last time I had to beg for you to accept to come to the award ceremony."

"I was obliged. His boss said he would leave me alone if I would come."

"Why?"

"They want to talk with your boss in person, to know how he escaped."

The woman hummed.

"How are you?" Harry asked looking at his friend.

The woman smiled.

"Tired, but happy. It's good having him back. I was so afraid…"

"I know the feeling." Harry said smiling back and then a flash of a camera made them blind for a few seconds. Harry groaned. "I had forgotten about this."

Pepper smiled and took Harry to a balcony so they would have some kind of privacy.

"Sorry about that."

Harry shrugged, leaning into and putting both arms on the banisters looking ahead in silence.

"That man who was with the kids." Harry hummed. "Who was he?"

Harry looked at Pepper as she also leaned on the balcony banisters, looking at him.

"My uncle."

"So that was the famous Great Uncle?"

Harry nodded with a smile.

"Don't let him hear you say it. It will just inflate that big head of his."

Pepper laughed.

"He's protective of you."

"Very." Harry admitted looking ahead with a smile. "Ask away."

Pepper blushed.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Harry winked at the woman at his side.

"What kind of friend would I be if I wouldn't know when you're trying so say something but don't know how?"

The woman nodded.

"Why were you with Tony on the plane?"

Harry looked at Pepper in the eyes in thought and then looked down at the people under the balcony.

"I told you that Tony would be okay."

"You went all around the globe because…?" the woman asked admiringly.

Harry laughed.

"I would run the world to find a little worthless stone if that would make you happy. You're my friend Pepper. I couldn't just do nothing… besides the kids wouldn't forgive me if I didn't help."

Pepper hugged Harry who hugged back awkwardly. Pepper stepped back a few steps and looked at Harry's awkward face, laughing.

"It's not funny. The only person who ever hugged me as I grew was a friend who turned her back on me when I was 24."

Pepper nodded, a smile still on her lips.

"Do you still love her?" Harry looked at Pepper confused. "Ginny. The woman who visited on the day Tony was caught."

Harry blushed looking out the balcony leaning against it again.

"I do."

"But she betrayed you. You were dating her and she laid with other men. How can you be sure she won't do the same again?"

"I can't. That's why my uncle is always screaming my head off. The man never liked her in the first place, but after I moved here if it hadn't been for you and him… I'm not sure if I would have managed it."

"The kids don't like her." Harry turned to Pepper curiously. "Lilu refused to be in the same room as her without me or your cousin there. Actually she spent the most of the time in your cousin's arms. The man had a patience of a saint."

Harry smiled amused. Cousin?

"That's Bruce."

"Albus I'm not sure, as I didn't see the two together. James… well James loved her and, if he could, wouldn't leave her side. And Teddy… I heard the two arguing in the kitchen several times. He spoke of the fact that you had rules of not doing things the way she was doing them and…"

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Maybe it should be time for me to move forward. And to find someone that they all would accept."

"Easier said than done." The woman drawled.

"True…" Harry answered with a smirk. When he looked at Pepper he noticed Stark by the balcony's door looking at the two. Harry rolled his eyes.

Pepper followed Harry's eyes and smiled at the man. Harry wondered how much the man had heard. He didn't want him to know about his personal affairs more than he already did.

"Tony."

"You look fantastic. I almost didn't recognize you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just avoiding unfortunate agents." Harry wondered if those unfortunate agents were Coulson.

"Are you by yourself?"

"Where did you get that dress?"

Harry rolled his eyes; couldn't the man be more obvious?

"I… well it was a birthday present. From you actually."

Harry's eyes grew wide and slapped his forehead. The man didn't even know his own presents?

"Really? I have good taste."

"Yes."

"Okay… I'm off." Harry drawled.

Harry started to leave the balcony. Stark grabbed his wrist.

"What is your problem with me, Black?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. Was this man for real?

"Out of respect for my friend I'll just leave."

"Now I want to know." Stark said coldly, not letting Harry's wrist go.

Harry glared at the man before he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and tried to open the gallery folder, Pepper helped him at once. Harry opened one of the photos and gave it to Stark, who finally released his arm as he looked at the photos. They showed dead people and Stark weapons being transported. Pepper was looking over his shoulder.

"When were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

Stark looked at Harry.

"I didn't approve of any shipment."

"Well your company did."

"Well, I'm not my company."

The man said before collecting the pictures on his own phone and returning the phone to Harry after which the man disappeared. Harry looked at Pepper awkwardly.

"Sorry about that."

The woman shook her head.

"How bad was it… there?"

"Worse than you can imagine."

Pepper nodded with a sad smile.

"Good to have you two back, then."

**–UNF–**

Tony approached Obadiah and showed him the pictures on the phone.

"Have you seen these pictures? What is going on?"

"Tony… you can't afford to be this naive."

"You know what? I was naive before, when they said, 'Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business.' If we're double-dealing under the table… Are we?"

Tony saw as Obadiah looked at him as if wondering what to say.

"Let's take a picture. Come on! Picture time!" The two posed for the journalists. "Who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filled the injunction against you. It's the only way I could protect you." the man said before walking away.

Tony stayed there not really knowing how to react to that.

"Stark?" Tony looked sideways to see Potter there with a questioning look.

Tony grabbed the man and pulled him to his car already waiting for him and entered, driving away.

"That little shit!"

Potter was looking at him confused, probably not understanding yet that Tony had just kind of kidnapped him. Tony was sure that when the man would realize that he was being kidnapped there would be serious problems for his ears thanks to the man's high voice. Tony stopped the car before the man's café.

"Wake your kids. Take them to the car."

"What? Why?"

Tony looked at Potter, who was still sitting by his side.

"Because I have no idea what is going on and I'm sure that there is going to be hell to come. So for once do what I tell you and go pick your children. My house is the safest place possible at the moment."

Potter glared at Tony and Tony expected a hissy fit but the man left the car without saying a thing. Tony's eyes grew wide. That went well…

Not long after that Yinsen sat at his side, Albus sitting on his lap. Potter sat at the back with the girl sleeping on his lap, as the other two boys sat by Potter's side with the seat belt on. The three boys were rubbing their eyes and opening their mouths tiredly, but none argued. The two snakes Tony had seen in the cell were at Potter's and the two boys' feet, one over the other. Tony drove them to the airplane and, after a few hours of flight, he drove them to his house, not questioning why the snakes were coming as well.

"Good to see you again, Yinsen."

"Good to see you too, sir. May I ask what is going on?"

Tony merely shrugged. When they arrived he helped Potted and Yinsen take the kids to the bedrooms. He flinched at seeing the snakes lay on Albus, James and Lilu's bed, over the boys and girl. Who in their right mind would let those big scary creepy-crawlies approach a couple of kids? Dogs and cats he could understand… but snakes? And venomous ones at that!

Tony's eyes grew even more when he saw the girl grab one of the snakes' tails and pull it to her chest and half expected the snake to attack. Instead the snake moved around until the girl was sleeping in its' coils… in a motherly way?

**–UNF–**

Harry descended the stairs, Yinsen followed him, and looked at Stark in his office through the glass doors. The man was sitting before a television on a couch watchingnews about Gulmira. There was a metal red hand on his own hand that he was screwing with a wrench. Was the man making another suit?

Harry knocked on the door. Stark looked at them and stood, approaching and opened the door for them, before returning to the television, Yinsen looking around admiringly. Harry sat beside Stark looking at the television and the destruction angrily. Stark suddenly stood and dropped the screwing object he was using on the mechanical hand and then suddenly pointed the mechanical hand towards a lamp, blowing it up. Yinsen looked at the lamp and then towards the hand.

"I see you have innovated the engine." The man commented amused.

Stark nodded, angrily.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." The man commented and when the two raised an eyebrow "It wasn't supposed to be a weapon." The man amended.

Harry didn't gave either of the two any thought and continued to look at the news until it ended, then he turned the television off and looked towards the two. Seeing Yinsen using the screw wrench Stark was using before on Stark's mechanical hand, the two arguing on the best way to make it work.

"What are you going to do with it?"

** (TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Next: Ginny calls & horcrux…

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	10. Chapter IX

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter:**HP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture, minor character death, slash, kissing, arguing

**Nr words in this chapter:** 3,363

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter IX**

–**Phone Calls–**

May, 2008

"What are you going to do with it?"

Stark looked at Harry and then towards his red mechanical hand.

"I'm going to use It." the man answered truthfully.

Harry hummed and stood.

"Let Yinsen check it first. I'm going to get the exact locations of the attacks."

Stark whistled.

"And I thought you were going to stop me."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I need a cam." Stark approached the laptop behind the couch where Harry had been sitting, and offered it to Harry.

"What number?"

Harry picked his cellphone and looked through his contacts before showing Stark one. Stark typed the number into the laptop and turned the cam on. Harry looked at Stark as he took the mechanical hand out and went to a 3D table. He picked a pen before he made the suit appear on the table and showed it to Yinsen, turning it around so it would face the man.

"Potter!" Harry looked to the computer screen to see Natasha there, looking bored. Harry blushed at having forgotten about the call.

"I need you to locate me a few things."

"What would those things be?"

Harry picked his cellphone up and as he looked for the pictures Harry saw them appear on the screen. Harry glared at Stark who shrugged, before placing his cellphone back in the pocket of his trousers. Harry looked at Natasha who was looking at the pictures which had appeared on the screen next to Harry's face. The woman hummed.

"And I thought you said you weren't an agent… doing a few jobs under the table?"

"They're attacking Gulmira. Yinsen is from there." Harry said with a shrug knowing the woman wouldn't question further.

The dark red haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what I can find. I suppose you want exact locations." Harry nodded. "What about the Dark Lord? Does the man know that you'll be going to play hero?" Harry shook his head making a face and the woman rolled her eyes. "I see that it is a secret then… I'll send you a message when I know more." And she turned the cam off.

Harry turned to the two as Yinsen was watching the 3Dplan from side to side, moving the plans closer and farther away on the screen. Stark looked back amusedly.

"How many of these agents do you know?"

"Almost all of them… this one kicked my ass a few times when I'd just moved to America." Harry shrugged, this one had kicked his ass literally when he started to get dark thoughts about himself, forcing him in the ring and fighting against him. Harry felt thankful for that actually as it had helped him get his self-esteem up again (even if the woman had won every time).

Stark nodded before turning to the designs.

"Did I mention that I can fly?" the man asked smugly.

"Good to know that you followed my advice." Harry drawled. "That will help you get to the places."

Stark rolled his eyes at Harry's tone of voice but nodded.

"Do I ever do anything that makes you happy?" the man questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I mean… I closed the Stark Industries, a couple of weeks later you appear, angry that I'm still making weapons. I make a suit as a hobby, one that wasn't supposed to be a weapon, and happen to create a flying suit and you have to comment on the flying part?"

Harry snickered and started to leave the office.

"I'm going to sleep. You should as well if you want to be able to fly all the way around the globe, fight them and come back on the same day."

Harry climbed the steps and went to the room where Teddy was sleeping, he lay down on the bed next to the boy who leaned into him at once. If he was fair with himself, he missed this; the whole watching Yinsen and Stark create a suit and all the rest that came with the package and that included the arguing with Stark.

–**UNF–**

Tony scowled at Potter's fatherly tone of voice. Honestly!

Tony turned to Yinsen to see him sending him an amused look.

"What?"

The man shook his head.

"I just think that if Evans had been a woman you would've already taken the next step."

Tony frowned looking at Yinsen in confusion.

"Wha-?"

"May I see the new suit?" the man questioned with a large smile.

Tony sighed, clearly not going to get any explanation out of the old guy.

"Jarvis." He said and the AI raised the suit from the place it was under their feet.

Yinsen approached looking at it in silence.

"Do you have tights?"

Tony's eyes grew wide.

"No. Why?"

"If you want to wear this, you'll need a pair. Actually you'll need a full body suit in that kind of material."

"Oh… I should have thought of that… Jarvis?"

"Already checking the local shops with second skin suits in your size, sir."

Yinsen looked at Tony confused.

"Artificial Intelligent. He runs the house." Tony said shrugging. "I built him when I was like… 20."

Yinsen nodded, impressed and marvelled with the idea.

"Evans is right you know?" the man said as he picked the head of the suit to look at it. Tony sat on a table looking at him confused. "You should sleep. If you're scared that I'll ruin the suit you have Jarvis watching over me. When Evans receives the message if you haven't wakened yet I'll send the kids to wake you up."

"I'm not tired."

Yinsen smiled.

"You wouldn't be. Just go sleep. You may not feel tired, but at least you need the rest."

Tony huffed.

"Jarvis wake me if Potter's phone rings."

"Yes sir."

–**UNF–**

Harry woke early the next morning and prepared the breakfast, not long after that the kids appeared, followed by Yinsen. The man seemed tired.

"Have you slept at all?" he questioned as he set the table.

"A few hours. I've checked the suit over and made a few corrections that Stark obviously didn't think about."

"Suit?" the four kids asked at once.

Harry looked at them amused.

"Loo! Wash your hands!" the children groaned but left.

Harry sat at the table and saw Stark appear, already dressed and prepared. The man looked at Harry before he looked towards the set table.

"I kind of barricaded in your kitchen." Harry said amusedly.

"I have a kitchen?" the man questioned impressed, as he sat by the table.

Harry nodded, not even surprised that the man didn't know, as the kids appeared, sitting by the table and looking at Harry with big eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We cleaned ouw hands." Lilu said smartly.

"And?"

"You mentioned a suit…" James said hopefully.

"I didn't mention any suit."

James huffed.

"Fine, Uncle Yinsen mentioned a suit."

Stark looked at Yinsen in amusement.

"Another uncle?"

Harry shrugged.

"The Family just go bigger every day. Apparently I gained an uncle." Harry said pointing at Yinsen. "And a cousin."

"A cousin?" Yinsen asked admired.

"The man that was playing babysitter when we arrived."

"Oh… the doctor."

Stark looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Met him at the agency. Lilu took a liking to him and apparently refused to let him leave until I returned."

Stark turned to the kids.

"I'm going to shop for a few special clothes and then I'll suit up. You want to see?"

The kids nodded eagerly.

"Special clothes?" Harry asked.

"Gymnastic clothes."

Harry frowned and then it dawned what the man meant.

"Oh… of course. That makes sense."

Harry's phone rang and he stood to answer it as the others eat.

"Yes?"

"Potter where are you?"

"Dining room. Why?" Harry answered confused at Natasha's question.

"You're not at your house and the Dark Lord is making a scene because he heard the men comment that you and kids weren't at your house. Not even Yinsen… or the pets."

Harry groaned.

"Can you pass the phone to the damn man?"

Harry felt everyone's eyes on him. Harry heard movement and not long after that heard Natasha say 'It's Potter' before Voldemort's voice could be heard on the other side of the line.

"Harry?"

"Yes it's me. Can you explain to me what the commotion is about?"

When Harry said this the kids snickered and mumbled 'Great Uncle' to the adults.

"Where are you?"

"At a friend's house."

"And the children?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the phone to the table and the four kids at once said:

"Good morning, My Lord."

Harry took the phone to his ear again.

"Satisfied?"

"This friend's house… it doesn't have anything to do with Ginevra, does it?"

"No Voldemort. I'm not at Gin's house or in England. Actually since you managed to have her sent back to England I haven't heard or seen from either her or any of the others. Now please can I return to my breakfast before my tea gets cold?"

"Don't disappear again like that."

"Honestly. I'm 27! I can do what the fuck I want!"

"Language!"

Harry growled.

"Don't tell me how to speak, Riddle!" Harry hissed before closing the call on the man, after doing it Harry's eyes grew wide and he paled. "Oh no…"

The kids started to laugh.

"You hung up on him… again?" Teddy asked amusedly.

"I…" the phone rang again and Harry answered afraid. "Yes?"

"It's me." Natasha said. "The Dark Lord doesn't seem to be happy with you, but he's 'calmer'. Although I suspect that when you return things aren't going to be pretty for you…"

"I'll just have to endure his long rant when I'll see him next… Tell me you have news for me." He pleaded.

"I do. Are you close to a laptop?"

Harry looked at Stark, mumbling 'computer' with his lips and the man took Harry to the office turning the computer on.

"I am."

"I'm sending the data to you by e-mail."

"By what?"

"Where are you Potter?"

"Stark's house." Harry heard a chuckle. "Hey it's not my fault… the man practically kidnapped me."

"If you say so… Tell the man to tell you his email then. He'll know what it is." The woman said amused.

Harry looked at Stark who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently I need your email."

Stark picked the phone and dictated it, before handing the phone to Harry.

"Caught that?"

"Yes… just sent it." The woman said before hanging up.

Harry looked at Stark as he opened a file and read it.

"You hung the phone up on your uncle then?" the man asked amused and Harry blushed.

"He just gets me so angry lately…"

"Good to know." Harry raised an eyebrow at the man as they returned upstairs. "It's good to know that you hung up when you're angry instead of screaming my ears off."

"HEY!" Harry shrieked and Stark smiled back.

"Now I just need to learn how to do that when you're in person."

Harry glared to the man before entering the dining room and sit to eat, seething. He could hear Stark's laugh following him. When he looked up he saw Yinsen containing his smile as the kids looked at both him and Stark, who was entering and sitting, admiringly.

Harry turned to Yinsen.

"We've got the coordinates."

The man nodded.

"Mr. Stark still needs his new clothes."

"Yes, I'm sure it will suit him perfectly." Harry taunted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… you don't need to keep pretending you know… it's a natural and acceptable thing after all. Although it does explain all the woman you bring to your bed only to dump them the next morning…staying in the closet for so long… trying to hide what you really feel…"

Harry smugly watched as Stark looked at him open mouthed as if he couldn't believe he had just been taunted on his manly parts.

"Well I was right then… he hasn't even tried to defend himself yet." Harry smugly continued making the kids snicker.

Stark closed his mouth and a cocky smile appeared, Harry tensed wondering what the man was going to do.

"If you want so much to share my bed you could've just said, you know?"

Harry choked, going deep red. He couldn't believe the man has just said that in front of the children.

–**UNF–**

Tony couldn't help but feel accomplishment at seeing Potter blush and raised his famous cocky smile to the man.

"I don't swing that way. Besides I'm the kind that only do if it's The One and on a marriage bed."

"You're serious?" Tony asked astonished, no sex out of marriage? How could someone live so long without sex?

"Nope, that's me!"

Tony looked at the boy who had spoken, frowning as his siblings and father laughed.

"His name is James Sirius." Albus explained, amused.

Tony let a smile appear on the corner of his lips, that was a good joke.

"Who calls his son Sirius? Or Albus? Or Severus? Not to speak of Lilu…"

"My name is Lily Luna Bwack. Lily after my gwandmummy and Luna after my godmummy." The girl said with practice.

"James after grandfather and dad's middle name and Sirius after dad's godfather." James explained raising his hand up.

Tony looked at Potter; his middle name was James after his father? He would have to check him over, not that he hadn't tried yet but there were so many Harry Potters in the world…

"Albus after the headmaster of dad's old school and Severus because…" the boy looked sideways to his father.

"Severus was the bravest man I knew." Potter explained. "He sacrificed his life to save mine."

Tony looked at the oldest of the boys. Potter said that he only had sex on the marriage bed, but he had to be around 17 when this boy was born…

"Tedmond after my grandfather and Remus after my father." The boy said and Tony was sure his eyes grew comically wide. "Evans is my godfather." The boy added playfully.

Tony turned to Potter.

"You really haven't had any since… how long did you came to the states?"

"Since Lilu was 2 months old. And no not even a kiss." Potter said as if that was something to be proud of. "Actually Gin kissed me on the day I went to look for you. Does that count? I mean we're divorced, but she was my wife and…" the man said, starting to babble.

Tony stood and approached Potter grabbing his chin and tilted it upward, kissing him. Honestly it had been what? Four years? How could someone pass so much time without getting laid?

And then he was slapped.

"Don't ever touch me again!" the man shrieked, his breath labored. "I just told you Stark, I'm a person of the marriage bed. Besides a playboy would be the last on my mind if I would even consider otherwise."

Tony didn't miss to notice that Potter didn't comment anything about sexual orientation.

"Whatever makes you sleep better, Oxford…"

"Don't call me THAT!"

Tony walked away from the man, returning to the seat. The man really had some lungs in him.

"As you wish, Tinkerbell." Tony looked up with mischief as the man's green eyes grew wide, his pale face going deep red in anger and shame and his pink lips opening and closing like a fish as if wondering what to say.

Tony had to admit, if Potter been a woman he would have made sure he had been in his bed long ago. He was sure he could, if he tried, persuade the Only-After-Marriage on his bed for a One-Night-Stand. But as he was a man Tony wouldn't even try it, the man could be a sight to see, but it wasn't like Tony to have a man in his bed and he certainly wasn't looking forward to the screaming… Besides how would he explain that to Pepper? The man was her best friend after all; the woman would scream his ears off!

Tony returned to the food as Potter's phone rang again, saving him from being screamed at.

"Yes?" Tony looked amused at Potter as he sipped from his tea as he hold the phone on his ear, that seemed to be the man's pick up line every time he answered the phone. "Gin? How did you get this number? Better yet, how are you using a phone?"

Tony frowned as Potter stood and went to a corner to get some kind of privacy. Was this Gin some kind of Hipster? or Amish? Now that he thought about it, how could a man of Potter's age not know how to use a laptop? Or a phone?

"Yes I'm okay, no need to worry yourself… no Gin, really I'm fine. I had a head wound but it was cleaned and healed… yes I'm not lying… Yes the kids are okay as well… I heard that you were sent out of the country. I'm so sorry for that, I've been screaming Phil's ears off for that." Tony flinched, feeling pity of whoever this Phil guy was. Tony noticed Potter's grip on the phone grow stronger. "Why?" Tony frowned. "Why now Ginny? It's been 4 years… no I don't want excuses for the other men… I just want to know why return now… is the money I left you gone? Do you want more? Is that it?" Tony frowned, Potter had money? Then why did he work as a waiter? "What? You have what?" Tony tensed as Potter leaned into the wall, his knees trembling. "When did you found out? Is it hereditary? Is there a cure?"

Tony and Yinsen traded eyes and Yinsen stood, forcing the children to follow him out of the room.

"Gin please… just…" Tony stood and approached Potter, forcing him to return to the chair. "No, come! I want you here… I don't care what those bloody officers said. You're dying Gin by Merlin's pants! My children deserve to know you before you die… no it's not okay Gin… I… I love you Ginny."

Tony looked at Potter strangely as a tear fell from his eyes and then the man let his arm fall to his legs looking at the phone, not really seeing it. Tony picked the phone and, before checking the other side hearing nurses trying to revive someone, turned it off. The man had never cried for himself as he had been tortured and in risk of dying and healed in cold blood, but when he had heard his godson voice on the phone and now as his ex-wife died he started crying. He didn't cry for himself but for the other people. That sure showed the type of person Potter was, although Tony wondered why, why was he like this, what had made him this altruist person?

"How bad is she? Mrs. Potter?"

Potter looked up to him, the man's glasses misted.

"The doctors had given her a year… she's been trying to find me for three months and then I was caught and now… she's at the hospital and… I heard the sound of the machine of her heart stop. She thanked me for loving her and died. She just died…" Potter put his face in his hands, crying. "Go suit up Stark. Kill them; kill as many as you can!"

Tony nodded and stood, starting to leave the dining room when he stopped by the door to look at Potter who took his wedding ring out and was looking at it in silence. Potter had sounded almost dead, that didn't seem right with this man always provoking him and teasing him and protecting and caring… this just wasn't Potter at all. Stark left and took the kids with him; they shouldn't see their father like this.

**–UNF–**

Harry looked at the ring in silence. Voldemort wanted a horcrux, right? He would give him one then.

Harry closed his eyes, picked his wand and pointed it directly towards his heart before he started the chant.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

People have been mentioning that Harry doesn't want immortality and would 'never' make a horcrux for himself. Of course he doesn't want immortality. I never said he wanted it. But when you're grieving (his ex just died) and when you kill someone (as he did in the Afghanistan) you don't think straight. Besides Voldemort had been telling him to do it for two weeks non-stop and Harry is not known for his patience (example when he blew Dumbledore's office)

Next: Tony suits up and goes to play hero, while Harry get's accustomed to his less than normal soul…

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	11. Chapter X

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of fight and death, child abuse, child neglect, family issues

**Nr words in this chapter:** 3,487

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter X**

**–****Kidnapping & Harassing Sues****–**

May, 2008

Harry watched, from the side-lines, as Stark's machine helped the man suit up, luckily this time they didn't need to do things by hand. When it was finished, the kids ran to him gaping at the sight.

"Come on boys, you've seen him. Let the man go play hero now." Harry said calmly, he had never felt so out of it, as if something was missing… well something was missing; his soul… part of it at least.

–**UNF–**

Tony flew off to Afghanistan as Jarvis gave him the right coordinates that the agent had sent him.

"Jarvis I want you to start a search on Harry James Potter son of Lily and James."

"Researching Mr. Black sir?"

"If he doesn't talk, let's see what his file tells me." Tony said more to himself than to the AI.

After saving the civilians Tony looked around, putting Potter on the line.

"Yes?"

Tony rolled his eyes; couldn't the man try new lines?

"How do I say 'he's all yours'?" Tony asked as he grabbed the fat man - the one from the 10 Rings who had made his life hell for the last two months - through the wall and forced him on the floor before the civilians. As soon as Potter translated, Tony flew a few feet up, stabilized in mid-air, looked at the men and women looking back and then repeated it; _"He's all yours."_

Tony flew away, letting the civilians take care of the man.

"Need anything else?" Potter questioned.

"Nope, just destroying some Jericho Missiles… these idiots got their hands on my missiles!"

"I told you…" Tony was hit by a grenade shot from a tank making him fall and interrupting Potter's '_I_ _told you so'_ rant. "What was that?"

"An idiot tried to shoot me." Tony said before shooting the tank, blowing it up. "Be right back, honey, need to destroy some missiles."

Tony approached the missiles as the men attacked him with guns - hadn't they learnt the first time? - and blew up the missiles, before flying away.

"There, all destroyed. Now I'll just need to find who's been selling my weapons to the other side."

"Don't ever call me honey again."

Tony clenched his teeth at the screech in his ear making him almost fall down mid-flying, next time he called Yinsen! Tony heard the sound of his phone ringing.

"Sorry Black, but I'm going to put you on hold. Hello?"

"Tony?"

"Who's this?"

A very low voice said something but Tony couldn't hear him.

"Sorry, hello?"

"I said it's Rhodes."

"Speak up, please."

"What in the hell is that noise?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down."

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

"It's funny how that works, huh?" Tony heard Potter snicker from his side of the phone, wasn't he on hold?

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive with Potter."

"Well, let's see, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"

"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?"

"Because he's teaching me how to drive and I almost destroyed his car." Potter said easily.

"Black?"

"Yes… by the way, how do I press charges against a kidnapping?" Potter asked innocently.

"That's it. I didn't kidnap him, I just persuaded him to spend a few days at my house with the kiddos." Tony said trying to explain himself as Potter laughed.

"Black, are you there?"

"Yes."

"Do you know of any tech in that area I should worry about?"

"Nope. Nothing to worry about."

Tony couldn't help but smirk at the innuendo.

"Okay good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and that it's about to be blown to kingdom come."

"Yep, that's my exit." Tony said when he noticed two planes behind him and Rhodey's and Potter's call turned off, as Tony started to avoid the planes.

–**UNF–**

Rhodey looked towards his ringing phone, only to see Tony's home phone number. Rhodey took his ear phone and micro out and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Stark." A voice said from the other side that obviously wasn't Tony's.

"It's who?"

"I'm sorry, it is Stark. The tech that you were asking about is Stark."

"Black?"

"Yep. It's not a piece of equipment. He's in it. It's a suit!"

Rhodey's eyes widened and he looked towards the panels.

"Rhodey, you got something for me?" the major at his side asked.

And then they heard the man in one the raptors comment: "On your belly… it looks like a… man. Shake him off! Roll! Roll!"

Rhodey couldn't believe in this. What was Tony thinking?

"I'm hit! I'm hit!"

There was a huge suspense in the room as they heard that.

"Whiplash one down."

"Whiplash two, do you see a chute?"

"Negative! No chute, no chute!"

And then they heard the whiplash one scream: "My chute's jammed!"

"Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey." Whiplash two said.

Rhodey tensed.

"Whiplash two, re-engage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."

Rhodey looked to the major at his side at once.

"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors."

"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no-fly zone! Whiplash two, if you have a clear shot, take it!"

"Good chute, good chute." They heard the whiplash one and everyone started cheering at finding out the man was safe.

Rhodey took the phone to his ear again.

"Black, you still there?"

"Yep, and Stark is as well."

"Hey, thanks." Tony said out of breath, which didn't surprise Rhodey at all with what his friend had just done.

"Oh, my God." Rhodey said not really believing that man. "You crazy son of a bitch. You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"

Tony laughed from his side.

"Plane? Stark what did you do?" Black asked confused.

"Yeah, well, technically, he hit me so…"

"Honestly Stark, can you not destroy things for a moment?"

"I saved the man's life!" Tony tried to defend himself at once. "Rhodey, now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?" Tony asked clearly trying to avoid Black.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what I'm supposed to tell the press?"

"Ah…. Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"

"It's not that simple."

Black snorted.

"Or Stark can be a darling and give you the money of the plane and your boss forgets everything about the incident."

"When did it suddenly turn onto me? I thought we were discussing media." Tony pouted.

Rhodey smiled amused at their antics.

"Oh, by the way, Agent Rhodes. Is there a way of putting charges for abuse? You're friend has been harassing me." Black asked amused.

Kidnapping, harassing… what the hell was Tony doing?

"Fine I'll pay the plane, now shut up Tinkerbell!"

"Don't call me that!"

Rhodey flinched at Black's high voice.

–**UNF–**

"May I ask what you're doing Stark?"

Tony looked towards Yinsen, as the man took the balls from the suit, and then to the screens where he was looking at Potter's past, or at the lack of papers there were about him.

"Searchi… Researching."

Yinsen stood and approached, picking a rag to clean his hands and looked at the screens. The screens displayed a picture which showed a copy image of Albus, with round glasses, a lightning scar on his forehead and clothes twice (at the very least) his size. This picture didn't belong to Albus though, the mouth, the nose, the body structure… Tony had known the moment he laid eyes on it that it was Harry Potter and not Albus. Although now that Tony was looking at it he wondered how he hadn't joined two and two together before, even if Potter was now older and more mature they still looked so much alike…

"I see… and what did you find?" the man asked amused.

"Almost nothing; only that he lived with his aunt and her family. He was, according to his school reports, a bully. He was supposedly sent to St. Brutus, but there are no traces of him ever entering that school. On his seventeenth birthday he left the home, his family moved away and that's where he just disappears. The children didn't even exist on paper until Potter took the Evans' name. Which happens to be his mother birth surname."

Yinsen hummed, continuing to look at the picture.

"Doesn't surprise me. He was a secret agent after all."

Tony snorted.

"What an agent he is… going to 'save' me unharmed…"

Yinsen smiled and returned to the suit.

"He didn't seem the kind to be a bully… what does his family look like?"

Tony frowned and turned to the screens and looked for a picture of the Dursleys and when he saw them his eyes grew.

"Two words: heavy and rich."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked from Potter's picture towards the picture of the Dursleys. Was this what he thought it was?

–**UNF–**

Harry looked at Stark as he finally climbed the steps, he had been down in the office since he had arrived, apparently the suit had been damaged in the attack. The man looked around and then towards Harry with a questioning look, Harry pointed to the window. Stark went to see and found the kids on the swimming pool with Happy watching over them.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself as well?"

"I caught too much sun in Africa. I still have to lose the burns I caught in the desert." Harry answered with a shrug before returning to the television.

Harry frowned as the TV - on which General Rhodes had been talking to the press about a training exercise gone wrong - was turned off and two pictures appeared in its place. He turned to Stark with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain how that boy seems like he hasn't eaten in weeks and his family seems to have no problem getting food nearby?"

Harry sneered and stood, ready to leave.

"That has nothing to do with you."

A hand grabbed his wrist and Harry glared at Stark ready to scream his ears off when he noticed the man's eyes didn't pity him or anything alike, they just looked back.

"That family obviously didn't have problems supplying you things… so why did you dress in your cousin hand-me-down clothes and why don't you know how to act around electricity?"

"I was never allowed near the television or the computer… what I know I learned alongside my children."

Stark nodded, his eyes locked on Harry's.

"And the hungry look and oversized clothes?"

Harry turned around and avoided the man's face, looking at his own old picture. It was one of the only ones he had from when he was a child, it had been taken at school.

"I was… undeserved of their money."

Harry's wrist was released and he approached the TV screen looking at his own picture. It was so odd that he didn't feel anything at seeing that picture, it should bring him nostalgia or something alike… but he felt so empty…

Harry looked down at the ring around his neck in thought.

"What happened to you?" Harry looked at Stark numbly. "Before in the cave I saw a different man, since we returned from there your self-control went downhill and it only grew worse with the phone call of your ex-wife."

"Why do you care?"

Stark frowned as if wondering that himself.

"Why did you come to save my life? What did you expect to achieve with that?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. People always have an ulterior motive."

Harry glared at Stark and approached poking him on the chest.

"I'm not one of those people you meet on your perfect little parties. My only motive was that my son missed you and wanted you back. My motive was my son's happiness and health. The heir you only admitted to have after I confronted you about not having anyone." Harry frowned at seeing Stark win a smug smirk. "What?"

"Good to know that I can still get a reaction from you… now… about the pictures?"

"They are nothing to you. It's in the past. There's no reason to wake it up." Harry answered and turned around, walking to the kitchen.

"I suppose I'll have to ask the serial killer then, don't I?"

Harry stopped mid-step, paling drastically. Harry turned around slowly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about… Tom…"

"He would go after them and make them pay. I suspected as much." Stark lost his smile and approached, entering the kitchen. "You either talk about the Dursleys or about Ginny."

Harry groaned but followed the man, starting the dinner.

"Why should I tell you? Last time I checked you didn't trust me or wanted to have anything to do with me." Stark hummed, picking a glass of scotch and sipped from it. "Besides why should I be the one to tell about my past when you don't tell me yours?" Harry questioned with a groan as he prepared the ingredients for the soup, the children needed some vegetables in them.

"As a child my father spent the whole time working and never once did he take any interest in me. He only noticed me when I started to create things. Not even when I graduated from MIT at age 17 with the best grades ever was it good enough for him. The only thing the man cared about was an old friend that he had lost a long time ago." Harry turned to Stark surprised at the confession. "The man died in the Second World War while fighting the Nazis. Captain America." Stark said the last part with scorn.

Harry frowned.

"I've heard of Captain America at school… my uncle didn't let us speak about him at home. A man who had the strength of 10 men was not 'normal'."

Stark nodded.

"They were right and my father was one of the people who helped him with the science project." Stark confirmed. "Around my nineteenth birthday my father died and when I came of age I took over his company. A few years later Pepper and Happy joined me and you know the rest."

Harry sighed and turned again to the counter, continuing to prepare the vegetables for the soup.

"Tom killed my parents when I was a mere baby and he tried - but failed - to kill me as well, giving me the scar I bear on my forehead. I was sent to my only living relatives, who hated my parents above everything, but they are my family. I was raised there, taught how to cook, tend a garden, iron clothes, clean a house… more than you were for sure. At age 11 I received a letter in which I was invited to go to the school my parents had gone to, my relatives tried to stop me, of course, but Hagrid didn't let them." Harry commented with a smile. "I met Ron, Ginny's older brother, and Hermione there. They were my age and my best friends in everything. I actually met Ginny a year later but I didn't really talk to her, after all she was my best friend's baby sister. As I grew older I was attacked by men who worked for Tom and by Tom himself. This was before Tom claimed me as his." Harry explained when he felt Stark ready to speak and Harry put the vegetables on the stove, before sitting by the table with his head on his hand and his elbow on the table. "I was one of the only ones who managed to confront Tom and survive so I was deemed the one who should defeat him. At age 14 a friend died by the hands of one of Tom's men because of me. At age 15 my godfather died the same way. At age 16 my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. At age 17… a lot of people died until I finally… 'caught' Tom and arrested him. One of the persons who died by Tom's hand himself was Severus Snape." Harry looked at Stark who was looking back, the drink long forgotten on the table. "I started to date Ginny when I was 16, she wasn't my first love though. There had been another girl whom I had crushed on for a while before I fell for Ginny. I tried to stop it, after all she was my best friend's little sister. Actually the whole family saw me as a son, how could I love Ginny? Ginny had a crush on me since I was 12; maybe she even had one before that, I don't know; but in my fifth year, when I was 15, she started to date others guys and got over me, or only seemed to have gotten over me. We dated for a while in my sixth year but I broke up with her at the end of the year so Tom wouldn't go after her to get to me. When I defeated Tom we started dating again and eventually we got married. I joined the military and she became a sportswoman. We had James in 2000, Albus in 2002, then Teddy's grandmother died and we had to take him in as I was his godfather and his parents had died on the day I 'caught' Tom. And in 2004 when we were about to have Lilu a… 'colleague' confronted me and told me that Ginny was sleeping around."

Harry sighed and stood to go check the food.

"It was true of course and when she bore Lilu I checked her and her brothers' blood to see who their father was and divorced Ginny, taking the kids with me. I gave Ginny a good part of my fortune and that was when the trouble started. My best friends joined Ginny's case and turned against me… I changed my name and moved here when Lilu was old enough to sit in a plane." Harry smiled, sitting again. "Ironically, if Pepper hadn't come to my café the day she came and hadn't stolen the baby girl from my arms I would have gone mad. Later on Phil came to my café and offered me a babysitter if I went with them. They took me to Tom and although I tried to have nothing to do with the man… he was my rock. He kept me grounded when everyone else turned their back on me. Maybe I have some kind of syndrome or whatever but…"

"Stockholm Syndrome; when people start to sympathize with their captors - between other things." Stark commented.

Harry nodded, picking Stark's drink between his hands just to give them something to do.

"Pepper and Tom are everything I have, outside my family. People can say what they want and I don't care. Tom is there for me when I need him, even if, for that, I have to give a few things back although not his freedom. Never his freedom. And ironically enough he has never asked for it and probably never will."

The two looked at each other in silence as Harry finished. Harry had never felt so free and carefree since he was at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Harry took a sip from the drink; damn he so missed real alcohol drinks, muggle drinks were nothing compared to the wizard ones.

"So you're friends now?" Harry looked up only to find Pepper entering the kitchen in a black dress with an iPad in her hand and a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked at Stark, drinking the rest of the drink in one single gulp, the drink burning his throat, although not as strong as Fire Whiskey would have.

"I kidnapped him last night." Pepper frowned and Stark shrugged. "I needed someone to cook for me after all." The man said with a wink at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Tony… you can't just kidnap a person. Evans can sue you for this. It's a real serious thing!"

"I wonder… does kidnapping someone who went willingly be considered kidnapping? If so I will love to see you in court, Oxford." Stark added the last part to Harry with a challenging tone.

"Evans, I'm really, really sorry. Tony usually doesn't act like this and…"

Harry smiled at the woman.

"No worries Pepper, everything is fine. Sometimes people need to be kidnapped in order to become friends." Harry added the last part looking to the late thirties man who looked back with a cocky smile. "But if you sexually harass me in front of my kids again I'll set Pepper on you."

"Sexually harass? Tony!"

Stark glared at Harry, who only smiled innocently back.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

People have been asking about Harry being the master of death. He isn't, he never claimed the title

And yes Ginny is _**really**_ dead.

I was also accused of killing Ginny at random and that Harry is a horcrux just because I suddenly felt like it. I don't do things at random, everything has a reason behind it. Before I even started to write the fic I had already decided to make Harry a horcrux. Just like Ginny, Ron and Hermione suddenly turning against Harry having a reason behind it, they didn't just suddenly turned against Harry, although I'm not going to tell what or why as I would destroy the future chapters suspense ^_^

Next: Harry tries to get a new school for Teddy, Tony finds about magic and Pepper goes to the meeting with Coulson…

~Isys

* * *

Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	12. Chapter XI

**Beta:** Marwana

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling and to Stan Lee

**Pairings in this chapter: **pastHP/GW

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Crossover, mention of torture

**Nr words in this chapter:** 4,399

* * *

"Talking"

_"Talking in another language than English"_

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**–New School–**

23 May, 2008

Harry looked at his phone and frowned in confusion, couldn't he have any break today?

Harry stood from the dining table and went to pick his phone up as his kids were messing around with their soup. Harry glared at James when he tried to trade his full bowl with Stark's empty one, while answering the call.

"Yes?"

"Potter."

"Phil… what is it? Did Voldemort do something again?"

"No, the Dark Lord has not done anything wrong." Harry hummed sitting by the table again. "There was an attack close to the place where you were found, do you know anything about it?"

"I may know something." Harry answered truthfully, before screaming "James, stop that!" The boy jumped in his seat and blushed a deep red, returning the bowl to its rightfully place. "Now eat it!" Harry warned, pointing towards him with the phone and the boy nodded, deathly pale. Harry gave him a harsh look before returning the phone to his ear. "Sorry, Phil. James and vegetables… Could you repeat what you said?"

"Will you tell me?" the man questioned, used to Harry having to do things like that while they talked on the phone, sometimes it was because Harry was attending someone at the café.

"Nope." Harry answered amused. "But you already knew I wouldn't answer that. Statute of Secrecy and all that…"

He was sure the other man smiled amused at his answer.

"Good to see your vivacity is back, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Phil, you didn't firecall me during dinner to talk about that."

"We got contacted by the schools you've been trying to contact to see if Tedmond could attend." Harry hummed, grabbing a jotter from his pocket and a pen. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, quill in hand."

"So there were two schools which have answered which are still taking students." Harry hummed writing the number at the top. "They're both in the New York State. One is called The Lawrenceville School, it's about an hour driving and the tuition costs $51,025…"

Harry's eyes grew, choking.

"O-okay." He said before writing the amount down, the location and the name.

"For the magical students it's mandatory to be a boarding school." Harry wrote that down at once. "And then there's The Masters School, it's about 40 minutes driving and the boarding tuition costs $49,930 and the day tuition costs $35,520…"

"Why can't my life be easy for once?" Harry groaned and saw Stark peeking over his shoulder.

"They also want an answer by Tuesday."

"You can only be kidding me… Tuesday? But that's… that's the day after tomorrow… Godric's shake… what about visiting school and…?"

"They said they were going to be open tomorrow if you and Tedmond would like a tour."

Harry looked at Teddy, who was looking back, biting his lip.

"Very well, we'll go check the schools. Give me the addresses." Harry groaned, turning back to the jotter and writing them down as Phil dictated. "Anything else?"

"Please remember Miss Potts that Stark has marked an appointment with me tomorrow, 7 pm at Stark Industries."

"I will and thanks Phil." Harry mumbled before hanging up and turning to the jotter.

"My new school?" He heard Teddy ask.

Harry looked towards the boy, nodding with a smile.

"We're going to check the new schools tomorrow. There're two, one in New Jersey and one in Dobs Ferry."

Harry looked towards the jotter again at the prices wondering how the hell he was going to do this, he didn't remember Hogwarts being this expensive.

"Happy can drive him to school every day you know? It's only a 40 minutes' drive, nothing out of the ordinary." Stark said with a shrug and when Harry looked at him the man pointed to the jotter. "Besides it would be easier for you to pay, wouldn't it? Anyway, why doesn't he continue public school with his fellow colleagues?"

"It's… complicated." Harry mumbled before picking the cellphone and looked for Pepper's number. "Hi…" he said when he heard the sound of her answering.

"Evans. I just saw you… Did Tony do something? Do you want me to go pick you up? Are the children okay? Albus had another epileptic attack? Do…"

"No… no need to return now. And no, Albus didn't have another epileptic attack, he is on medication and as far as I know he has not had another attack since your boss returned." Stark looked at Albus surprised and the boy lowered his head blushing. "Remember the poor unfortunate agents your boss mentioned yesterday night?" Harry saw Stark sneer at the idea of agents. When Pepper hummed Harry continued "I was asked to remember you that he booked the appointment tomorrow 7 pm at Stark Industries."

"I did?" Stark asked confused making the kids snicker and Harry roll his eyes.

"Of course he did…" Pepper snorted from her side. "He doesn't remember, does he?"

"Nope, doesn't sound like he does."

"It was Agent Coulson, the one you took to the party?"

"Yep." Harry answered sipping from his red wine as he heard Pepper write something down. Even if it was nothing like house elf wine, he had to admit that Stark had the best wines muggles could produce.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?" Pepper asked.

"He wants to know how Stark escaped." Harry answered and Stark tensed, the man's eyes narrowing. "And apparently your boss doesn't approve of the idea of telling the poor unfortunate agent."

Stark offered his hand and Harry gave him the phone.

"Pepper." The man said, standing and leaving the room for privacy.

Harry returned to James who was glaring at the soup.

"If you don't start eating I'll give the peas life and they'll eat you first."

The boy looked up, his brown eyes wide.

"You wouldn't!"

Harry drew his wand threateningly and the boy started to eat at once. Harry kept glaring until the boy finished the bowl of soup, only then did Harry smirk, looking at Yinsen.

"Works like a charm."

Yinsen smiled amused and stood gathering the bowls of soup, Harry made a move to stand but Yinsen forced him to stay in his seat.

"You already cooked this wonderful dinner, let me help with something. I'll bring the next course dish."

Harry sighed and nodded, accepting.

"You already did too much. You spent the last two hours taking bullets from Stark's suit."

"And I spent all morning and the first half of the afternoon sleeping."

"Which doesn't surprise me with the amount of time you spent awake last night making sure the suit was ready." Harry argued back.

Yinsen smiled and, before he could pick the plates, Teddy and James stood and grabbed them from him and ran out of the dining room.

"Apparently your children agree with you." Yinsen commented amused.

Stark returned with the boys, the second course in his hands. He put it on the table, before taking the phone to his ear and resuming the phone call as he left the room. Yinsen served them and sat down again, picking the jotter and looked at it.

"How much do you still have in the bank at England?"

Harry shrugged. Teddy, who was sitting besides Yinsen, looked at the prices, his eyes growing and his hair went white.

"Evans, I…"

"Money is not a problem, Teddy. But we will get a plane to New York and visit the schools tomorrow and I want you to choose the one you like more, not because of the money but because you like it."

The boy looked at Harry and then at the jotter biting his bottom lip and Harry knew the boy would choose the cheapest one no matter what school he would prefer. He knew he would because the boy was totally like him in things like that and that would've been what Harry would choose for himself.

"I can always get a tutor for the weekends… or Great Uncle can tutor me with your old books." The boy tried.

"Tedmond." The boy looked at Harry, his white hair returning to blue. "I'm not insisting for you to have these classes for no reason. If you don't learn how to control your core it will turn against you. Besides from what I found during the last weeks as I sent letters to all the schools in America, they aren't like Hogwarts, they teach you both 'normal' teaching and 'our' teaching. Actually, I only sent letters to the ones who had that option in their schedules." Harry pointed to the boy's hair. "And you know very well that not even the Dark Lord can teach you how to control that, it's not like he hasn't tried yet… actually have you done your meditations?"

The boy's hair turned light red in shame.

"I…"

"Tonight an hour before bed, I want to see you doing it. And If you don't I'll have the girls watching over you until you're finished."

Teddy looked towards the corner where the snakes were coiled and then towards Harry, nodding fervently in fear. Harry sighed and stood so he could hug the 11 years old boy. That had been harsh of him to say. Teddy couldn't understand the snakes and they were always picking on him because of that.

"I'll do it with you." Harry looked up towards Albus, smiling at the boy.

Lilu's tiredly raised her arm in the air.

"Yeah. Me too…"

Teddy smiled.

"Are you sure, baby girl? You look like you need to go to bed." The 11 year old boy commented.

The girl shook her head with strength.

"Nah… not tiwed… meditate… with Awbus and Teddy…" the girl said before putting her head on her crossed arms on the table.

"You look like you won't even last for dinner." James taunted.

Harry smiled and stood serving them all their share.

"Then let's finish dinner so you can all meditate together."

"What about Tony, dad?" Harry looked at Albus confused. "Aren't we going to wait for him to have dinner?"

"Well Albus, Mr. Stark is right now having an urgent call, and we can't wait or your sister will fall asleep in her seat…"

"I will not…" Lilu retorted tiredly, raising her head at once.

"Good." Harry said putting her plate before her and the girl looked at it not really understanding what it was…

**–UNF–**

Harry spent the whole night arguing with Stark about his choice of boarding schools for Teddy. In Stark's opinion Harry had no way to be able to pay such a school for his godson, in Harry's opinion the man had nothing to do with it. And in the end Stark called Happy and made him drive Harry to the airplane and go with him to New York to visit the schools in the Stark private plane. Harry had argued against it of course, he didn't need charity but Stark hadn't exactly given him much of a choice.

So here was Harry with Teddy and Happy Hogan in a 6 hours flight to New York, of course in a Stark plane it wouldn't last that long, if he remember right from the other night it wasn't even half the usual time but even so…

"You know, sir," Harry looked at Happy, surprised that the man was talking to him. Teddy was asleep in one of the seats. "I may not understand why you would put your son in a private school, but I know that there are such good schools that are cheaper."

–**UNF–**

Tony looked up as Pepper entered his lab where he was by the screens trying to understand why Potter had decided those two schools for his godson. Honestly that man was a nightmare! Why did Tony really bother with him?

Yinsen was with Albus, Lilu and James mending the suit, the man was working and the kids were helping him. Tony had been a little wary of letting them down in the lab but they were only giving Yinsen the tools for him to work with and it kept them occupied and busy so it was a win-win situation.

Tony found himself with Pepper looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him in answer. Tony looked towards the kids only to notice that Albus was next to him. How had he approached so quickly?

"He's looking for the schools dad got answer from about where to put Teddy in. They're a little expensive and dad and Tony spent the whole night arguing."

Pepper frowned at Albus, Tony was only happy that it was directed at the boy that her attention was on and not him. And started to hack into the school programs, there had to be some reason Potter wanted to send the kid there so much. He had gone to a special school so maybe these schools were connected in some way?

"If it is expensive why does your father want him to go there?"

Albus bit the bottom of his lip and Tony looked at him surprised, it had been a while since the boy had done that in front of him. Normally the boy trusted him full heartedly so why…?

"To hewp Teddy." Tony looked at Lilu only for his eyes to grow wide as James put his hand on the girl's mouth and hissed something on the girl's ear.

Now that he thought about it he remembered their father hiss to the snakes and they seemed to understand Potter, actually he seemed to understand what they said. Tony looked towards the screens only to find that there were a whole part of the facility that was only meant for some of the students as he dug deeper he found the word special. A school to help Teddy were the girl's words.

Special.

Tony looked sideways towards Albus and then towards the screens putting the vids made by the cams he had in the whole house on screen and rewinded them, making it possible so only Potter showed up and then there it was. Potter at the dining room after he got the call from his ex when she died. Tony saw the man take his ring out and do something, suddenly some kind of light started to leave Potter's own body and enter the ring and then Potter was gasping for air as he grabbed his own t-shirt just above the place where his heart was.

Suddenly, Tony started to suspect something because of everything strange that surrounded Potter and everything strange Potter did: secrecy; firecalls; quills; Merlin; odd lights; using a stick instead of a gun; special schools; his uncle who managed to knock out his best body-guard and then, as had Potter left, Happy had woken up and didn't even remember being knocked out… Tony would probably regret thinking this but it was almost like magic.

Tony looked at Yinsen who was looking back.

"Son of a… You knew what he is, didn't you?" Yinsen nodded. "And Rhodey knows as well… Fu…" Pepper pinched him before he managed to finish the word and Tony screeched looking at her and she gave a pointed look at Albus. "Holly mother of god." He amended. "No wonder he was so odd." Tony turned to Albus. "But there must be others schools, cheaper and…"

The boy shrugged.

"Dad tried everything in the Atlantic side of the US." The boy commented.

"Yeah, because it was needed to give the address and they refused anything more than 1000 miles from home." James added with scowl.

Tony frowned and immediately put it on the screen and in no time he was searching for schools that had this same special part where it was normally accessed from grandparents to parents to children to grandchildren and so on in the pacific area. Yinsen approached and looked over.

"Are you sure you can find a school cheaper that reaches Evans standards?"

Tony shrugged and saw various schools starting to appear. Tony turned to Pepper.

"Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand?" Tony asked as he grabbed a pen drive and handed it to her. "I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip. This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading." Tony explained as he looked towards the screens as the schools kept appearing, most of them were overpriced and, even if for him there was no problem in paying it, he knew it would be too expensive for Potter, especially with four kids.

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" Pepper asked, bringing Tony back to reality.

"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them." He answered as he looked over the schools.

"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again." Pepper started and Tony saw Albus walk away giving them some kind of privacy.

Tony looked Pepper in the eyes to make her understand.

"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else." He stated, raising his voice half way but finishing in a calm voice.

"Is that so? Well, then, I quit." Pepper answered dropping the pen drive into the table.

Tony looked at the pen drive and then at Pepper tiredly. Emotionally exhausted.

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it."

"No, he won't." Tony looked towards the side where the kids were. James was standing and looking at Pepper. "Dad won't let him die. Dad is the most powerful man in the whole world. He is the Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Dad will protect Mr. Stark and will join him being a superhero."

Tony raised an amused eyebrow at the 8 years old boy.

"Let's do it this way. You have to go to New York for the meeting with Agent Coulson." Yinsen stated and Pepper nodded. "I'll go with you, we go earlier and I'll watch as you hack into the mainframe. Then I'll bring the pen drive to Mr. Stark and you have the meeting. You won't go against your opinions and you will keep your job."

Pepper opened her mouth to counteract.

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason." Tony explained as he sat. Albus ran to him, sat on his lap and hugged him, putting his own head on Tony's shoulder. Tony looked at Pepper as the other two children approached and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."

Finally Pepper sighed and approached the pen drive picking it up as Tony looked at Albus on his arms.

"You'll be okay alone with the trio?" the woman asked and at Tony's nod she turned and left, Yinsen following her.

"Magic, hmm?" Tony asked and Albus grinned not accepting nor belying the question. Tony turned to the other two kids by his leg with a raised eyebrow. "That is the actual term right?"

"We can't tell you." James said with a mischievous smirk. "Statute of Secrecy." The boy added professionally.

Tony glared playfully at the boy who only smirked tauntingly back as if daring Tony to argue. Tony rolled his eyes and turned to the suit, making sure it was ready in case he needed it.

"'Kay chaps let's go upstairs before you blow up my lab."

Tony put Albus on the floor and stood, before heading up to the stairs.

"Why do you awgue with daddy so much?" The dark red haired, hazel eyed girl asked.

Tony hummed. Opening the glass door to his lab and let them pass before he finally passed.

"When we went to Afghanistan your dad didn't like me." Tony explained as they climbed the steps. Tony noticed the kids looking at him with big eyes and wondering expressions, they looked like they were hearing their bed time story… Did Potter read them bed time stories? "My company made weapons and your dad is against making weapons."

"Dad hates waw." Lilu said seriously.

Tony smiled at her and entered the kitchen and prepared them a glass of milk with chocolate.

"Your dad got hurt when he arrived at the camp. Really hurt. Sometimes the way to know if he was okay was by the quarrelling."

"What is qualler…?" Albus asked, not managing to say the world.

"Quarrelling." Tony amended with a smile as the kids wore a moustache of milk. "It's when people disagree… don't have the same opinions and argue about it… really heatedly."

"If you were always… qua… rre… ling then how are you two friends?" James asked having to separate the word to say it.

"I spent two months locked in a small place with no one but your dad and Yinsen to keep me grounded. We could hate each other's guts but we kept each other alive and gave the other a reason to stay alive. Now that I've returned that feeling of protection and to be kept on my toes is still there… and a good thing too as just yesterday I had to argue with your dad as it was difficult to bring any kind of emotion out of him."

"But you have other friends." Lilu argued clearly confused.

Tony picked a kitchen-paper and gave it to her, she blushed but cleaned herself at once.

"Pepper and Happy work for me, even if they sometimes don't agree with what I say, I'm the one who has the last word. Rhodey and I know each other for a real long time, but as much as Rhodey tells me what to do… like let's say get in time to a certain place, I tend to forget it."

"But Dad doesn't tell you to do anything." James asked surprised.

"Because it goes both ways." Albus said, making his siblings look at him. "Tony keeps Dad in line and Dad keeps Tony in line when no else could tell him what to do. Tony did stop his weapons factory for Dad, didn't he?" the boy added the last part pointedly to his siblings.

Tony didn't see a reason to explain that it wasn't _'for'_ their father that he had done it but _'because'_ of their father… but it was just a little word and who cared?

–**UNF**–

Ho watched through the door as Miss Potts looked on the computer for the files, hearing her talk something about sector 16 made him look at her in confusion and then he started to hear some kind of video in Arabic about killing Tony Stark. He approached and looked over her shoulder as she translated it so she could understand what they said. The two traded looks and Miss Potts started to copy everything. And then the door opened scaring both of them. Ho sneered at himself for forgetting about the fact that he should have made sure no one was going to enter. Mr. Stane spoke with Miss Potts about Mr. Stark and asked Miss Potts about who Ho was and then, suddenly, the two were leaving the office at full speed.

"Do you have the agent's number?" Miss Potts asked as they fast walked away before Mr. Stane would found what they did.

Ho nodded and called Agent Coulson. As soon as they arrived in the lobby the man was there, nodding his head at Ho lightly. Ho didn't even wonder how the man had managed to make his way from inside the Dark Lord's cell to the Stark Industries in a second, most likely with the Dark Lord's help. Ho looked back to see Mr. Stane following them. Agent Coulson looked at them from the chair he had sat in as if he was just waiting for his appointment.

"Miss Potts? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"

"Nope, right now. Come with me." Miss Potts said and Agent Coulson stood.

"Right now?" the man asked as if confused. Ho could see why the man was so good in what he did.

"We're going to have it right now. Yeah, walk with me." Miss Potts answered and Agent Coulson started to walk with the two fast.

"Okay."

Miss Potts looked back towards the spot where Mr. Stane was watching over them and then back towards Agent Coulson, never once stopping with walking.

"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office."

As soon as they were outside they entered Miss Potts' car and she let Agent Coulson give her the directives for the agency. Agent Coulson looked back at Ho in the back seat with a questioning look.

"Mr. Stane paid the Ten Rings to kill Mr. Stark. Everything is on the pen drive Miss Potts has in her handbag."

Agent Coulson nodded and, as soon as they arrived, he took them to a room so Miss Potts could show them the pen drive.

**–UNF–**

"Kiddos go wash your hands the pizza just arrived." Tony called right after he paid the pizza guy.

He saw the children run to the bathroom to wash their hands and heard his phone ring, was it Potter again? The man had already called ten times worried about his kids. Honestly it wasn't that hard to watch over some kids!

Tony placed the pizzas on the tea-table, sat on the couch and picked his phone up, only to see Pepper's number.

**–UNF–**

James was just helping Lilu put the soap on her hands when he heard something falling, looking to the side he found his brother on the floor convulsing like mad. At the same time the lights started to flicker in the bathroom. James tensed and put a hand on his sister's mouth at once, pulling her towards the door and peeked outside only to see Mr. Stane there doing something to Stark. James' eyes grew wide as Mr. Stane took the machine that emanated the light on Stark's chest.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

For people who haven't seen the Iron Man III movie and is wondering; Ho is the first name of Yinsen

About Tony's talk with the children, I added that part as an answer to a review who thought that Tony's and Harry's relationship was going too fast. I hope this may explain it, after all they were locked together in the same _'cell'_

Next: fighting Stane…

~Isys


End file.
